Barts Reclamation
by NeonPartyDude
Summary: Picking up right where we left off Bart is at a cross road and he's family is slowly being torn. While enemies of all kinds begin to approach how will Bart keep those he loves close to him. Yes dudes this is the sequel to Barts return. And also you know what to expect the same smutty goodness I usually write.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dude I'm not surprised about this sequel really isn't a big surprise for me seeing how you all liked the first story. But still I can't wait to get right into the grove again. Also dudes like I've told you or probably a few of you know is that I take commissions work over at my Archiveofourown account. I still have the same name so don't worry. And a commission is simple you pay me and depending on the story. And how flexible your budget is I'll make a story for you dudes. You can talk to me more in PM's or on Archiveofourown seeing as most of my commission work will be there. But still dudes as you all asked this sequel will also be followed by the first chapter of my Futurama story. And I hope some of you like the way I went with that story too. Lastly dudes I'll be posting my holiday surprise to all of you in the coming week so be ready. Special thanks to everyone who liked the original and pushed for the sequel!**

 **Everyone needs a good family but a sexy family is even better.**

 **Springfield Barts POV**

I honestly can't say I didn't expect something odd to happen with Maggies developing sexual feelings for me. But really does she have to sit on my lap as we drive home.

Rubbing Maggies head she purrs almost as she naps during the drive. I can't say I'm not happy she's happy. But I just wish it were a little different.

I mean I get the feeling the twins teasing me isn't just a game like when we were younger. And Titania hasn't stopped asking me to meet my girlfriend so she can talk to her.

Lisa and Marge have been able to handle me sexually when I not too pent up. Plus their system for when we fuck is pretty nice. At least with this no fighting for love rule wise.

I just wonder if what Heart told me is set in stone. Will I really have multiple partners? And from what he told me when I released my inner walls. I still have a ways to go before I can see how strong I am with my Key.

Stopping my car in the drive way I rub my neck to gently lift Maggie out with me.

Opening the door I see Marge, Titania, and Manjula sitting in the side room. None of them notice me so I carry Maggie upstairs and lie her down onto her bed.

Heading back downstairs I find all three looking over some papers. I say "Hello ladies looking over the book club list." All three turn to see me but seeing Marges expression I can tell it's not good.

Marge says "Bart that asshole Artie Ziff is suing me because of that crap my ex pulled on him." Showing me the paper I scan it to shake my head to say, "This paper is legal roundabout mom. He can't get to the fat man he wants to sue. So he's going after you as if you were an active accomplice."

Marge glows saying "That's crap I didn't know he would barge in and dance with me with a mask on. And plus he step on my foot while kissing me."

Titania asks me "Bart do you know anyone who can settle this?" I nod pulling out my phone to give a call to Mr. Burns lawyer. If anyone can help with legal bull like this it's him.

Sitting down Marge huffs clearly she's pissed that this Artie guy pulled something like this. Titania asks "Bart do you know why this dick would go after your mom slash girlfriend."

I cough for a moment to see the knowing smirk on Titania faces. Shaking my head I groan to say, "Well knew sooner or later this would come up. So weird or curious is my question to you?"

Titania smiles to stroke a finger against my shoulder. She says "More interested then freaked out honestly. But we can get into the details of a date after we calm Marge down."

I look at Marge as she half glares half growls at Titania. Marge sighs to say, "First let me tell you what fully happened that night. Artie asked me on a date but I was married to my ex.

"Artie recreated our prom night and he kissed me full on the lips. I slapped him and walked off telling him not to do anything dramatic before I agreed to finish the reunion dance.

"My ex saw and he thought of his own way to win me back. Dressing up like a rip off of Zoro we danced and kissed. I knew it was my ex cause of the gut he had. Plus like I said he stepped on my foot during the kiss.

"Anyway after the guests applauded and Artie got mad. So mad in fact he tricked my ex into a legal bind. I had to go on my own private clue finding to find out what he did. Artie was properly arrested and my ex got out.

"But as they were sending Artie in he told me I'd regret breaking his heart. I told him the truth about the kind of man he is. He had no respect for my individuality or my own opinions.

"A number of times he stalked me while I was in high school as a junior reporter. His selfishness was the pin hook that cemented that I was never his girl.

"That and the fact that he constantly had the need to grope me every time we talked. I thought slapping him was enough but the last time I kicked him in the balls for good measure."

Titania laughed to ask, "Did you hit with your shoe or your shin dear?"

Marge answers "I made sure it was my foot. Didn't want any chance of me missing." I smirk as Marge swings her left foot back and forth a little.

Manjula finally speaks up to say "By Shiva why must we go through so much turmoil before we find the right partner? Bart don't worry Titania and I won't say anything. It's clear right now isn't the time to talk about your relationship with Marge."

Marge thanks them and both women excuse themselves. But before they got Titania cups my junk to grope me a little. Marge growls to glare at the busty women as she snickers.

Titania says, "I can say Bart I'm impressed with how heavy your package feels. And can't wait to see if at full mast."

Manjula pulls Titania away before Marge leaps at her. With both women gone I turn to Marge who locks lips with me. Wrapping my arm slowly around her waist I stroke her lower back slowly.

I say, "Whatever you need right now just tell me ok?"

Marge nods to kiss my cheek to say "I'm going to lie down sweetie please make dinner ok." I nod as she walks up stairs her strides slow and showing she's thinking.

This Artie guy sounds like a real piece of trash. And I won't let the horny prick get his stalker hands on Marge again. Sighing I walk to the kitchen as I also get a call from professor Frink.

 **Arties POV**

Walking into the small back alley shop I stride up to the metal door and knock twice. The little latch window opens and I say the German phrase.

The latch closes and I'm let in. Walking past the door I see three short fellas each wearing green suspenders and little bowel hats. One of them says "The boss will talk with you during the show."

Sitting in the small dimly little cafe I nod as yet another group of unsavory gangers have a place to themselves. Honestly the police in this town are way to lenient to be called an active force.

With various girls walking around I smile as the lights to the little stage show a cute little number with blue tinted highlighted hair begin to sing. In a cage she's like a small songbird as she chirps for the people.

The goons cheer while others have their hands in their pants. As the bird continues to sing a voice to my side says, "She's always had such a lovely voice Gretchen. But you're not one of my usual costumers. So specks pencil neck what do you want?"

Turning slightly I see a man no taller then me with a much shorter women on his lap. She giggles as he plays with her hair between his fingers. I lean back slowly to say "I have some information I need to off load. And I heard you know people competing with Fat Tony?"

As if a pin dropped the bird stops singing and the man growls to say, "Care to not say that name around me boy. Cause the next time you say it I'll be taking out one of your eyes."

I nod as the women tries to calm him down. After a few minutes the man isn't shaking with rage and the shorter women signals all to go back to what they were doing.

The man now I know is the boss of the place says "That piece of trash has been a pain in my arse since he killed me brother. You say you have dirt on him right start talking."

I say, "I need some guarantees first. That piece of fat has allies everywhere. And just finding you wasn't easy either. Of the major four gangs in this city yours has been in a turf struggle with his since your brother was killed.

"And I must say killing five of his street lieutenants painted a pretty good message to the bastard."

The boss asks, "So you want my protection from anything he might hear if you talk?"

I nod to say "And in return you help me with a side job I have him involved in. As he does the job a few times it'll go wrong and he loses some guys.

"And slowly with each job going wrong the other gangs lose trust in him. Without him looking with some new blood can come in. And you'll get revenge as well as a chance to be sitting pretty at the head of a much small group of gang leaders at a fine dinning establishment."

The boss smirks to pet the short womans head. She purrs as he says, "First I need a hit on some thing you might know seeing as you have some information."

I say, "Send a group of twelve guys with some nice fire power to the south beach. The fat pig has some imported cigars coming in from the islands. From what I hear one box is worth a thousand dollars.

"And he has at least five hundred coming in tomorrow night."

The boss nods to say, "Time to go rat glass and just so you know. If you're setting me up in anyway that fat bastard won't save you."

I smirk to say, "Spare me the intimidation drama. I'm a genius and care little for gang fighting. That fat bastard is trying to keep me on a leash so he can make more money with my brain. But he won't expect this brain to try and take him down without breaking the leash."

Leaving the club I pull out my phone to call my off shores bank to wire me some money. I can't stand walking around anymore in these old clothes.

 **Unknown POV**

A lot has changed in the time I've been asleep each Key has finally been placed to a Chosen. Good that makes things much easier to understand. I can't feel all of them but four are currently asleep.

While the other four are awake. Smiling I push the door to my tomb to the side. Much has changed in my sleep. Walking through the softly wedding and dust of the long dead past. I see flames no longer power lights.

But powered the wires truly the ages have been good to those that developed their mind. Maybe the Key of Minds had a hand with expanding such things.

Walking a short walk into my study the years of sleep have left my homestead in dust. And that the last of my long dead loyalists added small upgrades before their passing. But I am glad the likes of thieves have not touch what is not there's. I don't wish to spend time hunting down their decedents to reclaim what is mine.

Finding the scroll I place it on the table and smile my dream has come true. I have sleep for the time that is needed and now the right stars are in place.

I say, "A Key for each era has been assigned. Now all that is left is to bring them together and then ascendance will be ours."

Feeling with my sleep walking I find the names of the current sleeping Keys. Writing down their names I snap my finger summoning my inner Eye. As its blue eye looks at me the Eye of dreams says, "Yes my Holder?"

I answer "Find me a few loyal servants my Eye. And do find those who can hold their own as well as to be expected in this current age."

Dream Eye nods to slip away as I rest in my dusty chair. Feeling my nose twitch I stifle a sneeze to look at the names. So many unique names but as I've felt only one is truly younger the all the others. And he currently dreams of simple loving peace.

I say "I should seek him out later. The young often need a good model to guide them through their paths. Bart Bouvier the Holder of Hearts I will continue to watch your dreams in their entirety."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Surprise dudes like I said today I'm posting the newest story as voted in the poll I set up months ago. Also today marks the end of my American Dad story. So big thanks to everyone especially Lexboss for all the love to that story. Today I'm updating these select stories based on reviews and the amount of traffic each story gets. I really wish a few of you would leave a review instead of just simply reading the story. Even if you type a sentence it lets me know how you dudes feel about the stories. But still dudes thanks and hope you like this holiday treat. But also you won't see me until February. I heading back to my home village for some rest and time off. But any commissions offers I get will be update on my Archiveofourown account so don't worry about that. Still lets go onto the reviews.**

 **Hotstreak's crossover stories: Thanks dude and hope you like this chapter too!**

 **Everyone needs a good family but a sexy family is even better.**

 **Springfield Mindys POV**

I'm munching down on a few donuts while I finish up another few security checks. Looking at the readings I take down the data notes before looking at the clock. Sighing I pull out my phone and look over the pics I took with Bart.

He maybe young but he's such a sweet guy. But I prefer to know his more wild side like he showed during the race. Titania has gotten to talk with a pair of twins that say Bart use to be a wild dangerous prankster.

Plus he was considered the ladies man to a number of girls when he was younger. They said his was kind and fun. But his pranking habit got in the way so he would only date a girl for so long.

I may have had two dates with Bart but... I just can't get over them. I wonder if I can get to know him better if I talk with Titania some more? Or better yet the twins she's been talking to.

Hearing the work bell finally signal that the day is over. I head to my car for the drive home.

Getting into the large apartment complexes of the city I park my car to take the elevator to my floor. Exiting and walking to the left I sigh hearing my neighbors.

Looks like the Rufus's are arguing again while their kid watches TV. Ms. Glaze is watching game shows to drown out their arguing. And of course Hub is going to open his door and try and talk to me.

And once I put the key to my door his door opens. Hub pick up lines might have worked back when I had no dating experience. But now it's just a pain to deal with.

Hub says "Mindy babe still won't go on a date we me it hurts you know."

I groan to say "Hub I don't date guys like you cause you like one night stands. Plus I refuse to be a one nightstand. The last assholes almost got me punched by his crazy girlfriend."

I finish in my mind as I turn the key thinking, 'And she only listened to me cause I still had my clothes on.'

Hub shrugs to say "But I'm not like that. At worse my last ex lives eight blocks from here. Plus she's still trying to work things out with her new boyfriend. Sooo lets say we go to..."

I say without looking at him "Goodnight Hub."

Opening and closing my door before he can say anything else I put in some instant food. And take a short shower before sitting on my couch with the warm plastic bowl.

Sighing I peel open the pack to stir it a little with a fork. Turning on the TV I watch a short special about the history of the slasher genre.

But as I eat I can help but look over to my left and see the empty spot on my couch. My place feels so empty sometimes...

I try to be as upbeat and kind as I can but I understand know what my mom told me. When I was starting college she said sooner or later I'd need a special partner. Trust me I didn't get it at all back then.

And when I moved out she told me to keep in touch. To tell her about all my dates. I have and well she told me that Bart might be a special kind of guy from how I talked about him.

But if anything I just feel lonely cause I haven't been in Springfield for very long. I honestly can't say I have many friends here either. Aside from the stares I get from work or Lenny and Carl.

I sigh to say, "Maybe I should give Baggy a call. If anyone can get me out of this alone funk it's her. But first food."

With the stew in my guts I go to my room and call up Baggy. After a short few rings I hear Baggy's voice on the other end. Baggy says "Hold on sweetie I have to talk to this guy real fast."

Listening closely I can hear Baggy tell the guys she's with not to go around talking that she's a streetwalker. Their little exchange was for him to have a good time. And to put some cash in her pocket but the guy laughs call her a slut still.

Baggy counters by saying he should try something original then calls the guy a pile of packaged boar crap. I then hear her kiss him loudly to then ask him if he'll tell the misses she said hi.

The sound of tires screeching tells me Baggy yet again got one over on someone.

Baggy says, "You leave for only five months and now decide to call me. Girl I don't know if I should be mad or proud. I guess I'll be both. So what got you to call me anyway? Don't tell me did you catch something following my example?"

I say "No Baggy sorry I just thought I needed to hear a friendly voice. And no protection always some of us don't always go raw."

Baggy says "Lonely huh I get it girl and raw is always a nice ice breaker trust me. But please don't tell me your hunting with johns they'll just pump a kid in you and run off. Fuck knows that's how my mom had me."

I sigh to rub my hair saying "Baggy I did meet a guy but well I want to get to know him. But I might not be the only lady after him. He's pretty popular around here."

Baggy laughs to say "Let me guess he's a manager for a celebrity? Or is he a nightclub owner or a stripper? I know you like em naughty."

I blush as Baggy laughs to say "No he's well you know Bart Bouvier right?"

Baggy coughs to say "Bart Bouvier! The guy that won that race in Vegas and is one of the most awesome stuntmen ever."

I ask, "You know him?" Baggy says "Girl you've got to let me meet him. And convince him to fuck me cause god damn he must have balls to do what he does."

I ask her to calm down and talk to me about how she knows Bart. Baggy tells me about Barts career over in the UK. How he's an accomplished drift driver there. As well as the stuntman to many action and horror movies across the pond.

Baggy says, "One girl talked to this dress making girl. Who talked to a massage parlor attendee who talked to an exotic dance studio worker. Who said Bart is fucking hung girl. Like hung to the point that limp his cock hangs to the middle of his well toned thighs.

"That is a cock I would sell my soul for at least a week worth of raw plowing."

I blush to shake my head saying "Baggy I don't think Bart would bat in your field."

Baggy counters, "Girl all guys take a change at least one. And if I'm lucky at striking first before any one else in my field maybe I'll get some. Or maybe you can blind fold him and let me give him a hummer in your place.

"Followed my a little blind folded plowing into me if you wouldn't mind."

I blush to say "Baggy we aren't even dating and I can't do that to Bart. He's so sweet and well..."

Baggy groans to say "Come on girl you know guys like it kinky. And if he does date you then he won't mind a little extra ass to plow. Fuck you know how I like em big.

"And if I can get him by surprise and impress him. Maybe he won't mind and will agree to fuck me so long as you're around."

I cover my eyes in embarrassment to add "In other words over time you'll talk him into fucking you alone. And try to steal him from me right?"

Baggy gasps saying "Girl if you like him enough to talk about him to me. I wouldn't even dream of going further then one go plow in your place.

"Maybe two if we can make it work. But never would I steal a piece of cock from my gal pal. Well unless you become a bitch then I would. But we're like sisters so no worries."

I sigh to say "But Baggy I know next to nothing about him personally. I mean we went on two dates and I'm still not sure how to talk to him without sound geeky."

Baggy huffs saying, "Then stop pissing behind the bush and get up front already. I put my foot down when I came out and did what I did to have my sexy body. Now you work those luscious hips and perky tits. And win you a man.

"I can't honestly believe I just said that. But still girl you got the goods so use them."

I sigh to thank Baggy telling her I'll call later. Before ending the call Baggy tells me to play with myself to get the butterflies out of my stomach. Putting my phone on my nightstand I look out the window to groan. Pulling the covers around me I drift off to sleep while teasing my pussy a little.

 **Lisa's POV**

Fuck my pussy is sore. I can't believe I got so horny that Jessica could do that to me. I cheated on Bart... Do I tell him what happened? Ok maybe I can talk to him about something else before bringing it up.

The last thing I need is for Bart to think I'm some kind of whore.

But what did Jessica do to make well to make our assets grow so slightly. Fuck Jessica probably just simply drugged me.

The fucking bitch used me for her own means. Fuck did she record what we did? I woke up and hurried I skipped on looking for a camera. If she does try to blackmail me she'll regret it.

Opening the door I find Maggie coming downstairs with Bart right behind her. Bart says "Hey Lis where did you go last night?"

I cough to say "I was staying with a girl friend we lost track of time. And we ended up sleeping in sorry I didn't call." Bart shrugs and tells Maggie and me that mom has some news to tell us.

Sitting in the kitchen mom tells us about Artie and his reason for suing her.

I look to mom as she tries not to look annoyed. While Bart pets Maggies head cause she looks really worried.

Bart says "Don't worry I have Mr. B's lawyer looking over the case Artie has against mom. With luck and how eagle eye he is he'll be able to poke and find holes in Arties case."

I nod as Bart says "Also you two we need to also have a talk with Maggie. Cause well she needs to hear from you what she needs to do about her growing frustrations. I'll leave you to talk."

Bart stands with his bowl as mom blushes to say "What Bart I thought you we going to be with us we..."

Bart says "Mom Maggie needs you a Lis to talk to her about this. Remember it's just like with you and Lis only well with a much younger and curious Lis. Maggie listen and try not to freak out ok."

Maggie nods, as mom and me look at each other then Maggie. Maggie looking at us asking with her eyes what's going on.

Mom sighs to say, "Ok sweetie we know you've have well lustful feelings about you brother. With how close he's become to us and how much he's done for us all it only seemed natural.

"Maggie I'll be honest this kind of relationship always has problems. For you it's the age different and it's not that different for me in my part in our relationship."

I add "Maggie we're family we love each other trust each other... and care deeply for each other. Mom and me we've just gone much further then some would in expressing that love."

Mom says "Maggie I know you know about sex and well I'll just say this now. Lisa and I have had sex with Bart. And agreed to be in a committed loving and open relationship. Sweetie I hope this isn't causing you to freak out inside."

Maggies blank expression changes as if in slow motion to her jaw dropping and her face hitting the table. Maggie groans and I shake my head. I say, "She freaked out mom."

Mom hums in frustration as I pat Maggie arm to try and snap her out of it.

 **Unknown Location and POV**

Spinning the small case of cash I stole I can't help but love how much luck this chain is giving me. Sure the stupid thing is weird with the whole one eyed dude in my head.

But that doesn't matter. I'm getting money and soon I'll be able to get me a nice place. With a bitch to give the old in and out to every night.

Opening the door to my apartment I stop seeing some fuckwit standing next to my picture albums.

Guy looks like a fuckwit from those old fancy dressed movies. Guy even has a cane and top hat. How much more of a fuckwit can he look? Pulling my piece I cock the hammer to say "You must be some kind a big ass fuckwit to break into my place."

Feeling something press to my throat I see the point of a knife. Looking over my shoulder I see a kid probably thirteen and another kid with a fucking sawed off pointed at me.

The kid with the knife takes my gun and signs me to move forward.

I say "Ok look sorry I stole your money so maybe we can work out a deal..."

The fuckwit cuts me off saying, "I'm not the one you stole from. But it was a nice little show of how you used your Key to get past the guards while using the fire extinguishers as the main distraction.

"But you exist could have been less noticeable. But given your distractions I guess that's the flare you're going with."

I look at him to ask, "Who are you?"

The fuckwit chuckles softly to answer, "That will be given in time. But it's what I can offer you that is important. Because much like you I too have an alley with gifts."

Showing off the same chain as mine I look from his to mine as he adds "And we are not alone my young Mr. Unito. We are apart of a chosen few who are given these Keys.

"The Keys pick us and what we accomplish with them is of our own beliefs. But I offer an agreement... Work with me and you can expect not only a nice pay. But more money then you can spend."

Snapping his fingers the teen with the knife drops a duffle bag at my feet. Opening it I see euros, dollars, ruble, rupee, yen, hell even some pesos in large nominations stakes.

I can feel a little drool come from my lip as fuckwit says, "Start packing Mr. Unito we are going to be moving from place to place. And most important is that we have others like us to find.

"So I expect much like you they won't be too happy of us just showing up. But in time they will all understand that we have been chosen to push forward."

I look at him to ask, "To push forward like some kind of super team or some thing?"

The fuckwit in the suit laughs to say, "I'd never lower my standards as to be a symbol to those who would cheer out of joy. Or fear... no our path is that of self-discovery and opportunity.

"In time I will explain more but for now let us travel."

Don't know what kind of crazy junk this fuckwit is going on about. But I wonder if I can take his crazy chain and the others he plans to meet. Fuck I could have some crazy kind of luck or weird future telling gift if I take them all.

Or maybe I can finally get a nice piece of ass after I get more money with working for this clown. But I know damn sure that the money will be good.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Yes dudes I know I am really behind. That's simply cause once I got back from my month away I had only two days to sort out things for my classes. And after that I had to put in my hours for work... And well my hours are crazy to say the least. Two days working in the morning with another two in the evening. And one extra day just in case someone has to say they can't make it that day. I know this sounds like excuses dudes but trust me. Being a mechanic isn't easy when you work at place that gets a lot of auto repairs and custom jobs. Still I have a job and even if I leave for a little while they say that I'm welcome to return. So dudes enough about me on with the reviews!**

 **Chaos-PSD: Don't worry dude it won't just need to work it into the story.**

 **Guest: I will dude don't worry.**

 **J.W.H 10: Thanks dude hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Guest 2: Yeah ok dude.**

 **Guest 3: Still have to work on the set up for her dude but don't worry.**

 **Darkstel: Thanks dude I hope you don't mind a few of the changes to come too. Also hope you have fun with the chapters to come.**

 **Bloodline 69: Don't worry dude hopefully I'll have more chapters next month hopefully or the following month.**

 **Everyone needs a good family but a sexy family is even better.**

 **Unknown location third persons POV**

Sitting in the red tinted office a man with a thick brownish gray mustache looks over the return profits from his latest DVD sales. He couldn't be happier honestly because of his two newest stars. He's gotten out of debt and has some money in his bank account.

As the man continues to divide and share the money he is counting a knock comes to his door. The man asks, "Yes what is it?" A voice answers "It's me Freeway sir got the two ladies here to talk with you."

The man says to bring them in. Opening the door you see first a young guy in his earlier twenties blushing a storm and trying to cover his crotch.

Strutting past him is not other then Luann Van Houten and Maude Flanders former miss Flanders that is. Seeing as now Maude can't be with her ex-husband from how she's been going about her life.

To be honest Luann meet Maude when she wanted to get away from her own husband. Separated but still talking to each other Luann and her husband had a long rough patch after Milhouse was killed.

Meeting in Florida the two talked and well they had some big marriage hang ups. Both loving their children to death but hating how stale and routine their lives became after the kids learn to talk and go through earlier life.

Maude and Ned pretty much had no sex life after their boys learned to talk and pray.

Luann hated how much of a slob her husband slowly started to become. And their sons murder was the final nail that made him let his figure go.

So Maude left her home out of the blue and hasn't been in contact with anyone from Springfield until she ran into Luann by chance. As said they talked and started to meet regularly in Florida.

However Maude had to get a job being a waitress at night, which was ok. But she hated how strange or brutish or even complete drunk idiots kept pinching her ass. Or even cat calling her to pay attention to them.

Luann on going to meet Maude had a chance meeting with Freeway. He was scouting for new pornstars for his boss. Freeway knew that he had no less them a week to find some new and fresh potential or he would loss his job. And his boss would be facing the tax collectors.

And once Freeway saw Luann he couldn't take his eyes off her.

 **(Look up the artist Tovio Rogers he made a super sexy pic of Luann and I honestly based her story in my story on seeing this pic. But also if you haven't read or seen the porn comic by Arabatos give it a look cause overall Maude and Launns body look just like they do in the comic. Also big shout out to Arabatos for all his sexy works seriously dudes they're good stuff. As well as a sexy shout out to Jose Malvado if not for your idea dude we all would not be enjoying this sexy ideas so thanks!)**

Freeway followed her and seeing whom she was meeting with Freeway was sporting a bulge that hurt. And drooling so much that it reached the ground. Looking over both their figures for several long minutes.

Freeway noted that Luann being a nice fitting lean kind of women. Modest perky B cups with some nice wide hips and a fitting somewhat large bubble butt. As for Maude she was easily a double C cup woman. Her tits bounced slightly at every word she said. Her ass an hips even though wide and round. The nice big peach of an ass she has could easily fall out of frame for any camera that was trained right on her behind.

It took every thing he had to approach the two and not sound like a creep. Coming off like a weak attempt to hit on the two at first. Both women soon paid attention on hearing the kind of pay they could get.

Maudes life as a women of the cross was challenged by the offer. But as she ran her hands over the metal cross around her neck Maude remembers how she meet Ned.

She met him through her oldest friend Marge Simpson back in high school. The two became sweethearts just as Marge and Homer had.

But just like Marge her and Ned into their later years of their marriage soured and became unliked different then young lovers they were. Maudes whole religious life was accounted to Ned so she had to yet again shed her past.

Maude agreed to meet Freeways boss so long as Luann was present. And with a lot of word play and offering the boss man had gotten both women to sign a three-movie contract.

As their boss looks at them he smiles to say "Ladies wonderful to see you both. Like you asked I have your money hear in these two cases. Feel free to count them."

As Maude and Luann count the stacks of hundred and fifty dollar bills. Their boss says, "Ladies I'll be honest the first movie gave us the kick start we need. Now with your second movie selling like no ones business I can honestly say we might have to hold off doing a third big movie.

"And just have you two do short five minute videos so can run advertisements on them."

Maude says "Mr. Lulus we need a break for now. We've keep up our agreement to work when you need. But after that orgy we need a break."

Mr. Lulus nods sure he signed them up but he wanted Luann right away to start working. While holding Maude in the wings to make sure people we really hot and bothered to see his next star.

And boy was he right guys left and right loved the fact that Maude agreed to dress as a nun most of the time. Be it a very slutty nun but still her name the nun Red Velvet stuck and she became a hit in a year.

Just as Luann has been a hit for the year before her. So when it came time for their first movie together they knew just what to do. And the current movie with the two the one still making them a lot of them shows they are a great pair.

Now Mr. Lulus has to figure out how to top this movie. Cause even though he got some decent guys to fuck the two. The guys were either done after two shots or just couldn't keep up with the two milfs.

Being sex starved had added to the fact that the two had some high libidos.

Which has also made them go through normal on call guys like tissue paper. He even asked some back to work for him only to get scared no's as an answer. It's pretty crazy that guys getting paid to fuck would say no cause the pussy is too good.

After the pair left Mr. Lulus calls Freeway into his office. The guy luckily managed to get his erection under control.

Mr. Lulus says "Freeway I got a trip for you. I want you to go to the ladies hometown um Springfield right? Yeah I want you to scout some local male talent and send them my way.

"If these two are as sex starved as they are currently for some dick. I can imagine how sex starved some of the guys may be over their. But remember to avoid their ex-husbands. I don't want to old drama getting into my business or anyone that will rat them out."

Freeway groans he hates scouting for male talent. Often time they're dick heads or jerks that want quick sex and even quicker paydays.

Mr. Lulus says "I know it isn't something you like doing. Fuck knows I hate scouting for male talent myself. But look just poke around I'll even settle for a horny guy your age. I'll even pay for you to take you boyfriend with you ok?"

Freeway nods happy to not only be comfortable. But also seeing his boss still had a decent side give their line of work. Leaving his bosses office right away Freeway goes to tell his love the good news.

 **Barts POV**

Well I can honestly say Maggies brain got fried for a good three hours. But from what Marge told me as we cuddled before sleeping. Maggie just wanted some time to think before she fully talked things out.

I mean it must be pretty crazy to find out the guy you're after already is in an open relationship with two other women. And Maggie must feel really insecure too about her body compared to Lisa and Marge.

Still right now I'm in my mind talking with Heart about how to expand my power over my Key.

Heart says "Seeing as you've already have laid with two women. And your heart is open from both fear and acceptance. We can begin the full plunge into some of you capabilities."

I nod, as Heart explains not only can I see the level of someone's arousal. With more work I can even tell whom their object of affection is towards.

Next is that I have healing kisses. I ask "So I'm like princes charming kissing a girl to make them better instead of waking them up?"

Heart answers "In a way yes. But the more you heal the more tired you become keep that in mind. All your skills are tied to your level of chi captured from all your sexual partners.

"The more partners you have and the deeper the connection. The more personal chi you have to tap into."

I nod as Heart then taps my hand to say that I can also repeal negative and positive emotions in someone. Looking at my hands I see the forms of normal cartoon hearts.

Simple really as Heart puts it. I nods to ask "How many skills can I use Heart?" Heart answers "That depends on how many partners you sleep with over the course of your life. And to what level of attraction they have to you.

"Different levels of attractions will affect you differently. Like I said different partners will give you different amounts of chi. One time flings often give return small amounts. But if some how you have another fling with the same person there is a chance the amount of chi you receive will grow slightly then last time.

"Continues sexual partners return a decent amount of chi. But like always at a point you won't grow on receiving any chi from that partner. Seeing as they have already slept with you several times.

"Deeply connect partners such as you mother and sister do give you chi yes. But soon the chi you receive from them will stop as well. But if you managed to marry a partner they will constantly replenish and certain times but not always give you small doses of chi to grow with."

I nod to say "So four tiers of connections basically. The smallest being flings, normal being sex partners, high being deep connections, and extreme being marriage. But does the amount of sex I have and how long I have any extreme affect on how much chi I receive Heart?"

Heart shrugs to answers "Sometimes yes those times being with flings if you have very long and exhausting sex. There is a good chance the amount you receive could reach normal as you described. But like I explained it's rare on any level."

I look at my hands to ask, "Can negative emotions hurt people? Not just emotionally but physically."

Heart nods to say, "Yes negative emotions are an attack on ones mind itself not just their heart. Depending on how much chi you put into repealing negative emotions back. You can cause brain damage to someone or any number of head related things."

I understand worried that I'll have to get a handle of this ability most of all. I then ask "Heart do you know the names of the other keys and their abilities?"

Heart says, "As best I can tell you is to avoid further interaction with other Keys. Sure the Key of Skin was friendly but often times other Keys are completely unpredictable."

I shrug to say "Much like all people they are unpredictable still I have to talk with Ms. Van Houten about her and Ms. Flanders current jobs. Sure they were wearing masks and a good amount of makeup. But I know it's them on that porn cover... I just hope they're ok."

Continuing to work on my abilities Heart says "Often times chi can be obtain through a kiss to not to add to your pool of chi. But as a means to restore you chi levels."

I nod noting just how many aspects of physical contact my Key requires to be used right.

Cracking my neck I'm startled awake by my phone vibrating on the nightstand. Looking at Marge resting her head on my chest I smile. I can feel my morning wood pressed against her pussy as we cuddle.

Clicking my phones to make it stop I kiss Marge on the cheek. Marge slowly gets up to kiss me back.

Smiling Marge says "Sorry for not giving you any snuggle fun last night sweetie. But just really wanted to just sleep."

I say, "Its ok Marge no need to worry. I'm just going to lazy around the house today. Most of the staff at my company is on holiday. Plus Mr. Burns wants me to come talk with him later toady about something."

Marge nods to get up and head to the bathroom. The whole short walk she's humming as her ass bounce from one side to the other. I can't help but drool at how much I want to nibble on each cheek.

Slowly walking over to the door I see Marge talking to the mirror. She says "Oh right Patty and Selma wanted to go to the mall for a while. I wonder if Maggie or Lisa would like to tag along?"

Marge clicks on the radio sitting on one of the shelves and starts to get into a grove as she fixes her hair. As well as brush her teeth.

Smirking I creep up behind her hypnotized by her ass moving and jiggling along to the music. In one smooth slap my hand hits her ass and she turns in shock.

I grab two handfuls of her tits to latch my lips to her. She's shocked yes by both me slapping and me tonguing her out of nowhere. But she sinks into the kiss and moves her hands around my neck and into my hair.

Tasting the mint on her breath doesn't stop our kiss. But she quickly pulls away to go right after my cock. Sucking me off like a damn popsicle I honestly can handle it when Marge sucks me off.

Lisa on the other hands mouth is like a vacuum she could suck me dry even after I finished cumming twice.

Marge hums as she goes back and forth sucking me off. I can feel my balls tighten as her chin brushes against my sack. But I try not to go rough while she gives me head. Lisa likes it when I make her gage on my cock Marge not so much.

Slowing her sucking Marge runs her tongue along my whole shaft as she slowly pulls up to my head. And while still sucking kisses my head with a nice pop as she pulls away.

Marge says "Honey I have to meet your aunts at one so we have a while to fool around. What do you say?"

Seeing Marge give me those bedroom eyes I sweep her into my arms and ran back to the bed. I'm so going to make her walk with a limp today.

 **Third persons POV**

Right now Bart looks at the clock seeing it's six twenty Marge lying flat on her stomach moans as Bart fucks her from behind. Taking his time to slowly thrust into her Marge moans feeling her pussy release a great amount of juice.

So much in fact that it almost looks like Bart came inside Marge already. Smiling widely at the sight Bart slowly picks up speed. To which Marge hugs the pillow tight trying to resist screaming and walking up her daughters.

But by six thirty Bart has Marge on all fours and fucking her at the speed she can't resist. Marge moans and cries with little care loving the sound of Barts hips slapping off her ass. As well as feeling his hands work between either holding her waist or grabbing big handfuls of her ass to grope an squeeze.

Marge cries as she cums a fourth time saying, "Fuck me baby fuck me you hung stud! Oh baby I love feeling you so deep in me!"

Bart gasps while slapping Marges ass putting more swing into his balls so they can slap off her clit. Giving Marge a deeper layer of pleasure as they fucked hard. Turning around to look at her son Marge smiles with pride as she clamps down to cum adding to the juices leaking off of Barts balls.

As the clock turns minutes away from seven Marge can no longer hold her screams as she thinks of both her girls finding them like this. As well as how Maggie would react to seeing Bart balls deep in the very pussy that brought them all into the world.

Bart grunts as he pulls Marge to his chest. Nipping at her neck while she holds his head thrusting upward due to the new angle.

Lying on his back Marge drops her hips with as much force as she can. Granted she's shaking like crazy and she feels like she can't keep the pace for long. With multiple orgasms hitting her walls she can't form a solid rhythm for long.

However looking over her shoulder to see her son give her a half livid eyes of lust. Drives her to keep bouncing her ass for as long as she can. To keep his sights fixed on her making her feel sexy.

Stroking his balls as well as slapping her own ass to amplify him to match her every time she drops her ass onto his abs.

Bart flips their position again fucking Marge while she lies on her side. Marge screams as Bart says, "Oh fuck mom I'm going to cum hard I can't hold it!"

Marge screams back "Yes baby fuck me fuck mommy! Fuck me hard!"

Marge loves the feeling of Barts twitching cock. As well as him calling her mom while they fuck. The clock reading a few minutes past seven thirty as Marge cries out for Bart to give her his cum.

Bart says "Here's cums a nice big load for you mom!"

Marge screams as Bart pumps a solid two loads worth of cum into her pussy. With each pulse her pussy sucks his cock squeezing his shaft to produce more of his baby making batter for her pussy to hold.

After nearly two minutes give or take the two stop their pumping and squeeze.

Bart rolling Marge onto her back as he looks over her glossy shinned body. Marge whispering as he looks her over with lust "Bart baby mommy wants more."

Bart nods taking a handful of one of Marges tits to suck on the other. His years of playing video games allowing his thumb to flick and push Marges nipple in just the right ways. That adds two new layers of pleasure for the moaning milf.

Bart thinks 'Fuck she's getting tight again she must already be close to cumming. Just looking at her cans is enough to get me hard.

'Sure moms tits are not huge like certain other milfs I know. But these nice C cups are enough to get me off. Shit I have probably two more loads in me for today. I hope Lisa doesn't want to get frisky cause it might hurt for me to get hard after this.'

Over in Marges mind she however was flying on all the clouds she could. Her mind swimming with thoughts of lust.

Marge thinks 'Oh it feels like just yesterday my baby boy was latched onto my tits so that he can grow big. Now he is big both above and below the belt... I've crossed the line many mothers would never cross.

'I've become my sons lover and I love every moment we shared to this point. My own son fucking me raw and covering my ass with his hot man juice. Oh good lord my pussy is shaped to his cock now too!'

Marge throws back her head to say "Yes Bart sweetheart fuck mommy more! Yes cum into mommy please."

Bart nods to say, "No problem mom I've got two loads left just for you."

Bart grunts as he flips Marge on top of him as he cums again. However as Bart squeezes and spreads Marge ass the two didn't realize they've had an audience for the last twenty minutes.

With the door to the room slightly crack the eyes of both Lisa and Maggie look in on the action. Lisa wearing a purple nightie while Maggie is just wearing her training bra and panties.

But as the two watch from the door as Marge moans, "Yes oh god Bart Fuck me! Fuck mommys wet cunt. Fill me with your hot cum sweetie!" **(Shout of to Incest is Best for the first half of this idea. And don't worry dude I'm working with adding it into the story).**

Lisa gulps wishing that it were her getting the business end of Barts cock. Lisa moans into her hand as she watches while having a few mini orgasms. Her other hand trying to hid her dripping pussy and leaking panties

While for Maggie she says "Lisa I want his cock too... I need to feel him inside me sis..."

Lisa didn't respond she just kept watching as Marge got off of Bart with shaky legs. Making her way to her dress with the mirror. Marge puts her hand between her legs. Marge then spreads her pussy lips to invite Bart to fuck her. This time in front of the mirror so they can see their faces as the orgasm.

Lisa and Maggie watching the whole last round. And leave to their rooms to let their brother and mom cool off before meeting in the kitchen for breakfast. Yup just another average morning for the Bouvier house.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. So dudes hoping to see another two one shots get uploaded sometime next month. Again sorry to the dudes who asked for them and them taking so long. Honestly my classes weren't the biggest problem work has crashed on me. Due to people not really like two of the day managers and well leaving. So its kind of a shit show at work right now even with me working on my new schedule. Still have hope going into the summer and hope you dudes like the update.**

 **J.W.H 10: Thanks dude and hope our talks have convinced you to keep writing cause I will.**

 **Incest is Best: I haven't decided who's going to get pregnant first. I might put a poll later on to see who you all think it should be. As for Patti and Selma they play a different part in the story. You'll see soon but for now we must progress the current plot.**

 **WOlfLink420: Here's your update dude hope you like it!**

 **Everyone needs a good family but a sexy family is even better.**

 **Springfield Arties POV**

I smirk cause well Fatty two doesn't know that his next shipment of call girls are going to be intercepted once they reach the city limits. And next up my meeting with Fatty one is going to happen tonight.

Thanks to my connections besides Fatty two I found a friend while staying in jail. And here's his car pulling up now. I take a nice slow sip from the juice pack loving the crushing purple zing.

Stepping out you see his mildly burnt scarred face with his sleek back black hair. I smile to say "Hey Grimy how did the dig into that jail go?"

Grimy says, "It's Frank Grimes and it went well. By tomorrow morning they'll likely find that he's missing. But won't fully find out how he got out. Still moving this sleeping fat piece of shit was a pain in the ass."

I smile to say "Don't worry about it I got my plan already in motion. Now all you we have to do is be ready to strike. So I've been following my old flame and your boss.

"Turns out Mr. Burns has been making moves with my old flames boy. And that her other kid is going to be in a big performance not to far from now."

Grimy says "So the plan is that I disturb Burns plans while you disturb the other kids performance long enough for you to do what?"

I smirk to say "For me to break into have two of Fatty twos thugs break into the house and scare the broad. This first plan is to scare them put them on edge. Our next more will be breaking their spirits.

"And when we see them broken?"

Grimy smiles to answer, "Then we get our sweet deserved revenge. Oh I plan to kill Burns with no care once I get the chance."

I nod to say "You do that I have a more humiliating plan in mind for my old flame. But first lets stash Fatty one somewhere. I'll move him once my revenge is in order."

Using the motel room we wheel Fatty two in and tie him up. The motel doesn't have a house cleaner just a janitor that cleans when people leave. And he barely does that from what I've seen.

Gagging Fatty one Grimy sets down to sleep while I smirk to watch a little TV. I think 'Soon I will be able to drop this fake lawsuit and be back as A number one baby.'

 **Third persons POV**

Sitting in Mr. Burns limo Bart wonders why he has to have a meeting so late at night. Being close to midnight Bart still is trying to figure out who will be at this meeting.

Still Mr. Burns told Bart this meeting is to provide him with a better future. As well as see to it that he is secured and ready for his run when Mr. Burns passes on.

The limo stops in an underground parking lot allowing Bart and Mr. Burns gets out. A butler wearing an eye mask bows to both of them. Mr. Burns says, "Bart my boy follow this good gentlemen upstairs I will be along shortly."

Bart does as Mr. Burns says as he walks he takes in the stonewalls and red carpet. Reaching the top the butler holds open the door and motions Bart forward.

Walking into a dark room Bart stops as a voice tells him to halt. The deep elderly voice says "Bartholomew JoJo Bouvier do you know where you are?"

Bart trying to see through the darkness answers "No but my family friend Mr. Burns brought me here for a meeting."

The elderly voice says, "You stand here in this sacred temple as a initiate to one of the few surviving old orders. We have been in play along side other secret orders to help guide the world from destruction. And tonight you have the honor to join our ranks... But only if you agree to forever hold the secrets as we do."

Bart thinks for a moment to ask, "Will this protection extend to my family and those they and I love?"

The elderly voice answers "With the power and influence provided and obtained within these order. You will have all that you will need to see they never see harm. And find success as they proceed through their lives."

Bart nods as the voice says, "Very good your first trail is simple you must walk forward trusting the hands of a member to guide you safely."

Bart nods extending his hand into the darkness. Feeling a hand take his the two slowly walks for several minutes. Turns, a short incline, and even some short steps later and the hand lets go of Bart.

The elderly voice says, "Good your next trail is a test of pain. You must expose a part of your body and experience a sharp pain on that area."

Bart gulps to extend his left arm with his sleeve roll up. Bart yelps as three paddles strike his arm all at once. But Bart remains standing and trying to not move as the hits continue.

The elderly voice says "Well done your final trail is simple each member must follow a sacred laws. Never revealing our ways nor telling others of what we do. Our ways are old and we have safeguard many great secrets from human kind. Now place your hand onto the tomb and recite the oath."

Bart steps to the lite platform with a book on it. The book looking dusty gray and worn from all the times its been open. Placing his hand on the book more torches light to reveal an old parchment placed into a frame.

Bart places his hands onto the book one on top of the other to say, "By the sacred parchment I swear to hold the secrets of the Stonecutters. Even onto my death no secrets shall leave my breath. Nor shall I stand for others discovering our ways. Even as my hair turns gray and my decedents join this order. I shall forever remain as stone ready forth for all that life sends to my chisel."

More torches shine as the room lights Bart sees up to fifteen red robed figures standing around him. Two figures call to him on wearing a headdress the other a similar but smaller headdress.

The elderly voice comes from the first to say, "Welcome to our order fellow Stonecutter. On this day you are known to us number twelve. But when the passing of your elder comes you will be know as number two. For now we welcome you."

The second hold out a small box to reveal a ring with an old symbol on it. The elder takes Barts hand to place the ring on his pointer finger. The second then hands him a set of robes.

Bowing Bart follows a different member into a lone room to change. Once changed Bart is lead to a room with a large circular table. The center has a hole with a large stone pit.

Bart sits with the member that has been escorting him. The lead Cutter says, "Now that our newest member has joint us let us no longer be hidden."

As each member pulls back their hood Bart sees that most of them are well groom men with a few women. To Barts mild surprise the elder member that escorted him was Mr. Burns.

The lead cutter says, "Tonight we have two topics to speak of before we begin our newest members celebration. The first being who will won this years super bowl."

Bart is honestly surprised to see the elderly members ask the younger wards beside them about sports. Barts knowledge of sports however is limited to cars. With the five members that know of sports stating that the main vote should be held after a certain group of teams finish their drafting. As well as they see a few of the teams in question perform.

The lead cutter says, "Now my fellow member we must speak of the coming secret order conference to be held on the moon base."

Bart does a double take before Mr. Burns whispers "The world has five secret orders that have been alive since the time of the ninth king of England. Once space travel was obtained all the order took control of the moon. Agreeing to set up as a neutral base. Thus conferencing are held there every five years on the goings on of the world."

Bart nods as the lead cutter states the plan to escort each cutter to the launch site and how long they will most likely be away.

Two whole months with limited communication to families. Bart however is assured like all the other young members that families will not know nor be alarmed in any way.

With the main talks over the members move into a large dinning room. With small tables and standing room. Mr. Burn hugs Bart to say, "My boy I'm proud you agreed to be a Cutter. Remember to read the special pamphlet they give you with the robes. Also I don't need to remind you about how vital these meeting are each month."

Bart nods as he mingles with the younger members. Bart finds out that each younger member is in placed by either a parent or by grandparent. Bart being among the rare few adopted children allowed to be a Cutter.

Wendy a female Cutter and young college scholar smirks asking Bart "So Mr. speed demon care to tell us about those fast cars you drive?"

Bart smiles to say "Speed isn't everything when it comes to a good car. Proper maintenance and handling goes a long way. Plus even a normal city car can become a pretty good ride with the right tuning to its engines."

Alake a member around Lisa's age says "Can't really handle fast cars myself but I can see the potential a good car has. But Bart I hear you've made some big moves in Springfield already. One being your aid of Duff bears rival alcohol producer."

Bart nods saying he doesn't want to bore him with the details. But states the company was foolish in losing someone like Titania. Another member comments with a body like hers anything she promotes prints money now.

Bart says, "They didn't see her talent like I did. Sure her tits can turn heads but Titanias acting is getting her places. Even some small roles can net you a large part. And with her agent already working on her cameo in the next episode of Strange Happenings I can only guess what else lies ahead."

With the night winding down Bart changes and looks over the pamphlet he was given. Inside is a pin with the Stonecutters logo as well as a watch that can alert a secret task force to rescue or help Bart in his time of need. Lastly he's given a emergency number of nine one two stating that he'll receive the best medical aid on the spot from any hospital he is sent to.

The papers of the pamphlet reveals five military safe houses if Bart is every on the run or being pursued. Lasting is the time-share in Atlantis. Bart sees that the lost city is deep in a sea trench and has a private group of sea beings protecting it.

The Stonecutters and other secret groups in the know keep it hidden as to not let the secret technology and genetic findings be exposed. Also apparently they make really good fruit smoothies.

After taking in all the information the papers disintegrates and Bart pockets the other items. Thanking Mr. Burns Bart heads inside his house to sleep. Bart peeks on everyone to make sure they're asleep.

Seeing Maggie Bart fixes her blanket and gives her a kiss to the forehead. But as Bart closes the door Maggie opens her eyes to blush and squeeze her sheets a little bit tighter.

 **Frank Grimes POV**

Flipping my switchblade from one side to the other. I can't wait to see the look on Burns face when I make him suffer. His precious power plant his towering icon on the city he gives power to.

The security has increased since I left but that doesn't change that I knew where to go. And what to do once I got there.

With the worm Zimmers gave me I've spent that last five days watching everyone Burns interactions with. But one woman a busty red head with a pension for sweets has been talking with him for the last three days. Even that fat bastards son has been talking with her.

Looking at my burn phone as it rings I answer for Zimmer to ask, "Did you find anything yet?"

I answer, "I have one of Burns newest pupils it appears he plans to make her manager of a section of the plant. But there will be a little on the job accident for her."

Zimmer says "Good I've already got Fatty two running in circles trying to figure out why his business is taking a hit. So remember once I pull my stunt at the kids show you do the same at the plant. Giving me time to scare the broad."

Zimmer may seem sane but his affection to Simpsons ex has him twisted inside. Maybe that's why I'm working so well with him. Ending the call I look over the plants blue prints and the likeliest route this new girl will take.

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes I'll be honest you know life sucks sometimes and I sure as heck know it sucks now. My job was pretty awesome when I started. But now I see that not all job places are as wonderful as they first appear. So yeah not going to force you all to agree but dudes life with work and hobbies just don't work sometimes. Still thanks if you guys waited this long and hope you all like the updates.**

 **Everyone needs a good family but a sexy family is even better.**

 **Springfield Mindys POV**

I can't stop smiling! Mr. Burns just officially named me the new manager of the ninth sector of the plant. Sure I'm new and pretty much never been the boss of like twenty plus people. But Mr. Burns promises it won't be too much of a headache. Plus I'm even getting my own office!

Smiling I talk with a few of the guys at their positions. Checking readings getting to know their positions and what they look out for. Walking down the corridor I check off a few more boxes on my clipboard.

Looking over a few major power cells from behind the safety glass shielding. The workers inside show me the latest readouts. And notes that a small flux in power occurred but they said that it was small. And hasn't show up since three hours ago.

Enter the next room I see two guys at a terminals typing away as another guy work inside a sealed room. The guy wearing the hazmat suit is looking over a few power nodes. I say "Hi guys how are things going?"

The two at the terminal nod for the guy on the left to say "Going good Miss but over at Mark's position he reported stress in the steam pipes." I nod to quickly head five doors down.

Getting into the room I keep calm as the three guys and lady try to find out why the steam in the pipes aren't releasing. Accessing the controls it indicates the shudders have been locked down.

The lady says "Miss we need someone to open the shudders manually to reboot the controls here." I ask if any of them can get someone but they say it'll take maintenance too long to find a ladder and get here. And in that time the pipes may rupture causing us more problems.

I ask if the two guys can climb onto each other's shoulders but they say out off all of us here. I'm taller and lighter to stand on one of the guys shoulders.

Seeing no other choice I agree and get a boost onto the workers shoulders. I suppress a small yelp of surprise. When the other guy shoves me upward while holding my ass.

Blushing I focus to take a moment to balance. And ever so slowly ease closer to the locked shudder. Reaching up I take hold of the stress leaver and pull. As the leaver releases the stress a screeching metal leaves the pipes.

All I feel is a very hot and warm spot on my head. As I open my eyes I see the two guys talking to me but I can't hear them. My eyes feel so heavy for some reason. I don't remember climbing off the guys shoulder... So how did I get on the floor?

 **Maggies POV**

As I finish my spin Manny catches me to release me in a short throw. As I dip to the side Leni and Josie join me in a series of focused move. After another turn together we pose, as Nancy and Manny become the focus of the scene.

After another short series of scenes the curtains drop ending this portion of the play. I exhale as Ms. Gaffer gets out attentions. Ms. Gaffer says "Wonderful my dears the performance is a true spectacle. But we must continue to keep the audience captivated.

"Leni and Roxanne for your part of the third act you must move not like soft chicks. But with ease and soft steps as a wonderful flamingo."

As Ms. Gaffer continues to tell us our parts I smile as we quickly change. Dressed in green leotards with small loop belts an costume pearls. We once again dance I smile as I see Bart and the audience so engrossed in our dancing.

I wish mom was here but she has to be at a job interview thanks to Bart telling her to go to at least two. Mom wanted to reschedule but like most interviews. It was either show up or don't bother them.

As I continue to twirl I hear a creaking sound. I think its part of the music as we continue to dance. But in a sudden crash the stage sinks into the floor and a few girls scream. Right away Ms. Gaffer is calling for everyone to step back. I turn to find Bart picking me up and placing me off stage. He also right away helps other dancers and even a few members of the staff to get the stage cleared.

Ms. Gaffer along with everyone else is clearly shaken up. As we are now standing outside with the fire department and police around to ask questions. And see why the stage collapsed.

I turn to see the two twins that normally talk with Lisa talking with Bart. The two look smug as always. Lisa told me once that they act smug because they constantly flaunt how sexy they are.

And I don't need much to guess why. They have slim waistlines for their age, plus big boobs and butts that Lisa tells me guys like. Bart turns to me to say "Sorry about your play Maggie. I guess bad luck is bad luck. You want to get some ice cream after we get your bag?"

I nod as Bart turns to the twins who once again start to talk to him. I notice how the twin on the right keeps touching Barts arm. While the other twin keeps smiling and giggling as they talk.

I glare as the twin that was giggling starts to hold Barts arm. She won't get far cause I know Bart has and will only sleep with Mom and Lisa. And maybe in the future me too.

 **Marges POV**

It has honestly been a while since I wore a business suite. Having to walk into that office and get all that attention was nice. Reminds me that if I wanted to I could have a guy begging for a date hell even a decent snuggle if they played their cards right.

But the only man I have a heart for is my special man. And I gave birth to him. Giggling at the reminder that yet again I'm fucking and sharing my son. I start to change.

I missed Maggies dance today but I managed to get through the interview well. The businessman and his partner were surprised by my resume. And well he couldn't stop staring at my tits.

Even with my shirt buttoned you could still see my shirt straining to keep my tatas from bursting free. Hell I kind of gave them both a free tease when I bent over before leaving the office.

I don't know if it helped or if it made me seem like a floozy to them. Still I kind of hope they don't call me. I know Bart wants me to experience things outside the house. But I like being a stay a home wife and well being here for when my wonderful family returns each day is what I like.

In a nice white top and blue jeans I nod as I head to the door I hear a crash. Opening my door I walk downstairs to find the back door broken open. I gasp seeing three large men in ski masks spot me. Running fast I stop as a new one cuts me off from the door.

Running upstairs I scream as the catchy me as I reach my bedroom door. Struggling I try to claw at the guys face but another helps him and he pulls at my shirt. Dropping I keep scream as they try and tape my mouth. Another saying "Damn look at the tits on this bitch."

As they make lewd and disgusting comments another says "Hey hold her ankles." I scream as hard as I can as they try and take off my pants. But I keep kicking and screaming at them.

Two hold me as one rips open the front of my jeans to say "Hey you two go keep watch and loot the place. I want first go at the bitch." Hearing them laugh I feel sick and tears stream down my face as I keep trying to get free.

My eyes bulge as he forces my jeans to my knees and tears off my panties. The other man holding my arms tears at my shirt and bra half freeing one of the tatas. As they argue of who should rape me first I hear Lisa call up from downstairs asking "Mom are you home?"

My eyes go wide as the two that were told to go heads out my bedroom. As they go I try to scream muffled tears hoping Lisa will hear me. I don't want anything to happen to her. Not my baby please no.

As the other three rip off more of my clothes I scream and cry but a loud crash comes from downstairs. I hear Lisa scream as another person starts to shout and curse. I scream hearing Selma cursing even louder.

In a heavy series of steps my room door bursts off its hinges to revel Patty standing in the doorframe. Patty shouts "You fuck heads are going to regret touching my sister!"

I cry as the men are thrown about my room as one runs Patty beats the other two senseless. Until one guy pulls a gun but Patty moves fast. As I crawl against the bed Patty pushes the man to throw him out into the hall.

A shot goes off as I hear wood break and someone drops down the stairs. Freeing my mouth I cry for Patty and continue to cry not sure what's happening. I look up to see Lisa screaming something to whoever is downstairs. But I just cry those men touched me stripped me and tried to rape me.

I cry as my own daughter holds me telling me something but I can't hear it. All I hear are my own sobs of how close I was to being defiled by these horrible men.

 **Arties POV**

The plan has gone somewhat to my goal. Ok the two sisters coming wasn't what I expected. Sure I told the guys to be one the lookout if the kids came home. But why did the idiots let those others try and rape my prize.

The last thing I want is her having a phobia after that. Plus I still need her to swoon after I play the rest of my cards. Still maybe this can work in my favor.

For now another meeting with Fatty two and he'll still think I'm helping him. But a quick text to my new helper to see if he's taking care of Fatty one. As well as keeping his part of our revenge plan going.

 **Third persons POV**

To say Marge has been shaken isn't putting it lightly. Patty saw her sister mere moments away from being raped by a thug from one of the gangs of Springfields inner city.

The gang members that didn't get away mostly due to Patty and Selma beating the crap out of them. Didn't take that many more punches to reveal that they worked for one of the gangs.

They were tipped off that a woman in the house ran drugs for Fat Tony. And their boss told them to force the woman to give them both the cash she had. And the drugs she was pushing for Tony. To say that the two older sisters aren't happy right now isn't putting the situation to justice.

With Maggie and Lisa now comforting their shaken family member in the hospital room is touching. But they can see Bart keeping his distance and they pain that is etched across his face.

Bart is a guy and Marge is hardly even looking at him from what then twins can see from the open door. They can tell living with Bart being a man and Marges new found fear of a man raping her will put stress between them.

Stress the twins know will lead Bart to leaving the family house so Marge can recover without fear. And the twins know their sister Bart being away nearly made her depressed. For that to happen now would make things worse for her life. The two sisters nod knowing what one of them has to do. More specifically whom she has to go see. Selma broke at least five speeding violations on her made trip to Fat Tony's office.

The thugs at the entrance glare as Selma marches right up to them. Before one could stop her she slaps the biggest guy to his knees. Then elbows the other in his ribs making his wheeze in pain. Grabbing the guy she slapped and hoisting him off his feet.

Selma growls as she says "Open the door me and my ex husband have a problem. And I don't feel like waiting!" The guy nods close to losing his piss right off the ground. Dropped to his ass the thug scrambles to get the right key and let Selma in.

Marching past all the guys drinking, loading guns, and even some female workers with drugs and money. Selma finds Tony laughing but still drinking. Tony smiles for a moment before Selma gives him a fine five-finger slap.

The place becomes completely silent as Tony says, "My dear Selma I take it that was for not showing up to our arrangement?" Selma growls to say "Now you ass that was for my sister! A group of goons broke into her house claiming they worked for one of your rivals.

"They said they were told my sister had drugs and money for you! I told and warned you to keep my family out of your business. Now my sister was almost rape and the same almost happened to my oldest niece. If not for Patty and me being there I'd be mourning too of my family members.

"I told and warned you Tony now you have a problem! If you don't find and deal with whoever came after my family. The police will be looking into it instead and I won't hold back on what I need to tell them."

Selma storms off leaving the whole room and Tony silence. Tony explodes throwing his drink and calls all his lieutenants to stand front and center. Tony walks along his ten mini bosses to take hold of one by the collar.

Tony says, "I want every mole, every rat, and every double crossing scumbag brought before me. I don't care if you find them on the crapper or even at their kids birthday party. You drag them to me and tell them that I am pissed! I told you mugs not to run your mouths about Selma too.

"If I find out any of you talked I'm going to enjoy watching you slowly drowning in the closet sewer drawn."

The room gulps knowing that Tonys pension for torture when angry can last for hours. To the point some people on the other end beg him to put a bullet in their skulls.

With the room cleared Tony glares at his new glass. Tony looks to his long time bartender as he says "Boss I think you should be also looking at the new blood. Most of all the little weasel you got out of jail. We don't know where he goes off to when he ain't crunching the books for us. Plus of all the joints he did the books for didn't three of them loss some girls too."

Tony looks at his bartender to nod knowing that a loyal bar keep like his doesn't open his mouth unless it's with a point. The golden rule of every mob boss you keep your bar keeps loyal and they'll never talk. Tony stands to make a call as over with Mr. Burns he reeling at the lost of control at his plant.

Plus the fact that his newest manager has been injured isn't helping his worries. Smithers called Mindy's closest family leaving Mr. Burns to tend to the paper work in his office. A knock at his door draws his attention.

Pushing the button the doors open but no one enters. Looking at the small security monitors Mr. Burns doesn't see anyone in the hallway. Shaking his head believing his worries has him hearing things.

Mr. Burns stands up to take a quick look at a book before another knock turns him to the door. Mr. Burns pushes the button on his disk once more to find no one there.

Going to his small wooden closest Mr. Burns opens it to reveal his collection of fine aged wine. Taking a bottle the doors closes to him reveal a person now besides Mr. Burns. With a quick series of stabs the culprit drops Mr. Burns.

As the blood from his wounds drips down to the carpet Burns looks to see none other the Frank Grimes holding the bloody knife. Grimes smirks to say "Seeing you slowly die Burns making setting you up even better."

Feeling his heart slow to a near crawl Mr. Burns slumps to his side as Grimes plants the knife. Along with a faked suicide note. With a smile forming on his face Grimes takes in the wheezing coming from Mr. Burns mouth.

The smirking madman of murder walks away through the same secret passage he entered. Leaving a slowly dying Mr. Burns alone in his office as his phone starts to ring on his desk. But as he feels his life slowly drain Mr. Burns wheezes "Bart my boy... bee... stron..."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Oh my friends I'm so sorry these chapters took way too long and it's already the New Year. But for this I've put as much lemons and teasing as I can into each chapter I'm updating. As well as pushing their stories as far as I can with what I've written. Again thanks dudes for waiting and hopefully my next chapters don't take as long and here's to all the fun to come this year!**

 **Icon of Sin: Oh Artie will pay I can tell you that much dude.**

 **TheWolf87: Thanks dude glad to hear you like it!**

 **Anymouse: Sorry for the long wait and hope you like it dude!**

 **Everyone needs a good family but a sexy family is even better.**

 **Springfield Third persons POV**

Bart rests his clasps hands against his face as he sits next to his adoptive fathers bedside. When Smithers called Bart he right away told him what to say. And that was a cover story.

Bart saw the signs this was an attack first on Maggie's play, his mother, and now his adoptive father. Someone was out for him... Bart had no idea who but he was in deep talks with Heart.

Heart warning Bart that another Key might have caught onto him. And maybe in waiting for him to drop his guard.

Bart glares at his adoptive fathers still body. The Stone Cutters doctors working faster then any other to stabilize and assure Bart that Mr. Burns would pull through. Smithers says "Bart you need to see this report from todays staff. Mr. Burns was doing it while he was alone."

Bart's eyes focus on the name none other then Mindy. Standing up Bart saying "Smithers call Igor tell him that I want him and the whole private detail in front of me now!"

Igor got his whole crew of armed private guards assembled within that hour. With every man and woman in shades and clean black suites in front of Bart. He stands to walk the line of them.

Bart says "You all work for not only my father but me now. He was attacked and this wasn't any normal threat he almost was killed. Igor are you going to let this blemish go or are you going to prove to me that you still can protect my family and me... Or was when my father signed your contract was all you cared about was the money?"

Igor answers "No sir we'll find this asshole and bring you his head on a silver platter."

Bart looks right into the lean face of his fathers body guard to nod saying "I know you will because if you don't I don't know what the others will do if you fail."

Igor nods only the best are hired by the five secret organizations. They've worked from the shadows your generations. When Igor took over his fathers company his father told him about Mr. Burns. Igor thought it was a job and that he was simply hired to work exclusively for a rich bastard.

But when three of his crew stopped an armed ninja from killing Burns in his sleep. They knew from then on he wasn't just a rich bastard he had very really enemies.

And in the twenty years Igor has worked for Burns this is his greatest failure. Igor looks at Bart as he walks away seeing Bart having to hold up the weight up Burns whole empire. Without seeming the slightest bit uneasy at this whole affair.

Igor launches his crew to investigate everything. Igor telling them to look at every accident that has befallen Bart and his family the whole day.

Igor sends a detail of ten to check the plant incident with the new manager. As well as have them check in on her at Springfield hospital. His second team is small just a four person crew sent to the play accident.

Igor next team is sent to check Burns office. Bart reminding Igor that this whole situation has to be quiet. As to not let the assassin know if he succeed or if they are still watching.

And finally Igor himself is going to the prison with his six best. Dawning masks and beanbag rounds Igor nods as they cut the power to the police station.

Slipping in through the back Igor silently instructs his crew with hand gestures. Finding the cells the crew breaks in startling the thugs but with guns pointed at them. The mugs stay quiet as they're gagged and pulled out.

Taken off in a van Igor bangs the side twice with his pistol and the van pulls over to a small junction of the woods. Throwing their cargo onto the ground Igor has them lined up on their knees.

Igor says "You assholes picked the wrong side of these tracks to play on. Now I'm in hot shit with my boss. So here's what's going to happen. You're going to tell me everything. Or this will be the nicest thing I do to any of you."

Igor puts three bullets into the skull of the youngest of the thugs. And right away looks at their leader. With the barrel still hot he presses it to the guys ear. His screaming scaring the others to say what they know.

After twenty minutes the thugs confess that they were hired by a rival gang of Fat Tony's. But they also mention that a skinny guy gave them additional instructions about just scaring the woman at the house and not hurt her. The leader chuckles softly saying, "We didn't think the bitch was important my boys just wanted some fun."

Igor glares to say, "She's my bosses son and to me she will always be important. You fucks are expendable."

With that Igor shoots the thugs dead. His crew finishing off the others. Dropping them all into a deep shallow grave then covering the hole and move to find the gang that hired the thugs.

Five hours later Igor and his crew have killed two locations worth of gang bangers. All telling the same story that some pencil neck with glasses hired them to go after Fat Tony. Igor says, "Ok these cucks are no good to us. Might as well give Fat Tony a visit."

Stopping outside as a call comes in Igor changes their plans. Igor meets up with his crew after they finish collecting all the evidence from the other scenes. Meeting at Igor's private office under Burn's estate. The crew pins up evidence from photos, fingerprints, and personal logs nothing has been overlooked.

Igor listens as each scene crew explains what they found. Crew from the play says, "In short sir someone ridged a small piece of the stages lower support hydraulics to fail. Causing the stag to bow after prolong dancing from the kids."

The crew from the plan explains "A few connecting valves were manually shut and forced closed with specialized tools. The controls were locked so the only way to return the steams pressure to controllable levels was reopening them manually. Thus the pressure had only one exit."

Igor adds "Resulting in whoever was under the valve to be injured. Also a stage incident... Anything from Burn's office?"

The crew nods to explain that the knife was an old issued weapon. But they matched the edges jagged line to one issued to members of the WW2 air force. Any collector would have one but no one uses them anymore.

But they managed to find an unknown fingerprint on the unground keypad that leads through Burn's secret passage. They're still waiting for the results.

Igor says, "Whoever that finger belongs to is either helping or is the one behind all these attacks. I'm not going back to the boss without this fuck sticks head. We wait for now and the moment we have and ID we hit the bastard hard."

The crew nods in wait as the print is passed through various databases.

 **Unknown POV**

I gulp as Fat Tony cracks his knuckles massaging them from using those infamous brass knuckles on two of my moles. I shake as Tony's guy holds my head as Tony speaks.

Tony says "William I asked you to not put any moles in my gang. And here I find two weaseling money from one of my places. So how many ribs must I break before you talk."

I shake to say "None Tony look I did what I did cause that young fuck that killed some of your crew. He's been attacking your shipments cause you have a rat working under your nose. And he ain't one of mine!"

Tony asks, "Do you know what he looks like?"

I shake my head but say, "I can find out just give me a chance Tony you know I do good work... Just please let me no nooonnnono!"

I scream feeling my ribs and jaw shake from each hit. I beg for him to stop and he pulls me off my feet to say, "You will find out who is fucking with my business William. Cause if you don't that little girl of yours will be working one of my corners.

"And she won't get a single cent from selling her ass to every junky and cock sucker that wants it. Do you understand me?"

I nod as he drops me and I crawl away not wanting anything to happen to my baby girl. I maybe a rat but even we know that our kids don't need to be in this shit.

 **Bart's POV**

I sigh as I walk into the hospital room that is tending to Mindy. As I get inside I find Mindy sitting up talking with two other ladies. One is as old as my mom maybe six or five years older.

The other is a woman around Mindy's edge. I feel a tremor from Heart his current indicator to me when a lady has her eyes set to lust after me.

But I kept calm as I try not to focus on either right now. I smile to say "It's good your ok Mindy sorry. But my pops is currently in surgery so he couldn't make it."

Mindy says "Wait do you mean Mr. Burns? 'Gasp' Is he ok I saw he early before my accident?"

I say "Calm yourself Mindy please you don't need the stress. No he was on the waiting list for a heart transplant. They called him in cause they wanted to be ready for the surgery tomorrow. But official I'm here as a representative of the plant. I've launched an investigation into your accident. And from what my team says those valves weren't shut due to an error. Someone else closed them and forced the controls to malfunction.

"The investigation is still on going but please allow the company to pay for your hospital bill and any aid you need. The last thing we want is for you to sue us. Or worse to lose a bright star already."

Mindy blushes to say "Don't worry Bart I'm not quitting but I wonder who would do such a thing?"

I sigh to say "Someone clearly wanting to smear my pops company. But don't worry the plant will be back open soon. And you'll be happily welcomed back."

With a nod I leave only for the young lady to say, "Hey hot stuff ever need another manager around your plant. Please my card and don't hesitate to call."

I blush as she hands me her business card from between her tits. Mindy telling her friend to knock it off while clearly the other woman is not amused. I chuckle to take her card and leave.

Feeling my phone vibrate I see it's Igor. Igor says "Sir we found a match to a suspect. One Frank Grimes he was released with the help of a guy name Artie Ziff."

I growl to say "Igor find both of those good for nothing bastards and make them disappear for good. That Artie freak is using a fake lawsuit to get to my mom. No doubt this was apart of his plan to traumatize her. And Grimes must be the muscle causing all the incidents."

Igor agrees saying his teams are already looking for them. I sigh to go to call Maggie. Maggie answers, "Bart Lisa and I are at the little deli getting food. Mom well she's at home. Mr. Flanders agreed to keep watch from outside the house while we're out."

I ask, "Is she still shaking Maggie?"

Maggie says "Not as much as before. She's still talking to Lisa and me but with luck she'll be ready to talk to you too. Aunt Patty and Selma are coming over to help with dinner too."

I tell her that's good and head to my car to go home. I might as well talk to Ned to see if he can tell me more about when he last talked to Maude.

Getting to the Flanders home I smile seeing Ned come out to meet me. Ned says "I can tell by your long face Bart that it's been a stressful time for you too. But I got to say son you're holding together really well."

I thank him to ask how mom has been. Ned says "Well a delivery guy just took a package through the garage. Box was too big for the front door. And it looks like the garage is closed now so he most likely has left already."

I nod to ask "Ned how has things with you and Maude been? I didn't get to ask how you've been holding up. I know Rodd and Todd have been with your sister for a while now. But you can't stay single forever."

Ned sighs to say "Bart sometimes god has a plan. Maude well she's been feeling neglected by my past actions or inactions. The point being I'm not some wild man that goes crazy seeing his wife. I'm a simple man of god and I'll admit I do have my faults too but if she didn't want to talk me. I just wished she'd at least visit the boys."

I nod to think if I should tell him... No it'd put a different light on things and might make Ned confrontational. No first I need both their sides.

I thank Ned to head inside hopefully mom will talk even a sentence to me. I smell food so I head to the kitchen. Getting there I see mom on the table crying as two bastards hold her!

 **Third person's POV**

While Bart was outside talking with Ned Artie launched his killing move a good while ago. Wheeling Homer into his old home through the garage disguised as a large box. Homer comes out looking well looking like a mess.

Thanks to Frank Grimes and a lot of waterboarding Homer is a broken man. Submissive and not showing much emotion besides his eternal saddened face.

Artie finds Marge easily to her shock Marge gives a shaky demand saying, "Get out of my house Artie Ziff!"

Artie looks over Marge seeing her messy hair, the bags under her eyes, and how red they clearly are. Artie says, "Oh Marge my hived mother oh how you have fallen. But given the situation yeah this is the best I'll can get."

Marge stands ready to slap his glass off until Artie pulls a gun. Marge flashes back to her ill rape moment as Artie says "Marge dear please dress up in some lovely lingerie. You have two guests and one of them is pretty hungry. The other well he'll just be happy to see you."

Marge shakily does as he asks. Putting on a little blush as well as pink lipstick. To slip into a purple nightie with matching panties and purple pumps. The tight fitting underwear showing off how sexual her figure is and how ample her ass and tits are.

Going downstairs Marge gasps seeing Homer. But her silent plea for help from him is squashed as Artie gropes her tit to lick his lips. Artie says "Marge be a dear and grab a beer for me and homer."

As Marge walks past Artie slaps her ass making more tears stream from her eyes. As Homer simple does nothing. Artie pats Homers head to say, "See buddy she'll be in good hands."

As Marge returns with the old beers from the back of the fridge Artie gets handsy again. Groping Marge's tits more to even lick his fingers to tease her nipple.

Marge pulls away in disgust as he tries to pull at her panties. But Artie smiles to ask, "How about you start dinner my dear?"

All three enter the kitchen with Homer setting the table and Marge gets to cooking a roast beef. Artie hands Homer a little GoPro to say "Homer my man you're about to see a filthy rich man become an extremely happy one!"

With a laugh Artie says "Marge be sure to bend over with your rump to us ok. Got to make sure we get all your wonderful cooking on video."

Artie licks his lips as he can see it now. In his mind he has Marge crawl between his legs after serving them food. But Homer has to keep recording, as his food gets cold on the table. All while Artie enjoys two meals.

A large plate of roast beef, beans, and some greens with Marge's head coming out from under the table to suck him off. He doesn't even care that she's crying a little he can see her getting into it. All while Homer gets a new angle as captures her thin panties getting more wet from her pussy leaking.

Leaving lips stick kisses on his cock Artie pulls Marge onto the table. Taking off her nightie he throws it at Homer making the fat oaf stumble in surprise. But Artie digs into his dissert.

With her panties connecting her ankles, which are now in the air. Marge whimpers in excitement and fear as Artie plays with her pussy. Going right for it Artie eats her out while teasing her ass with a finger.

Before long her pussy is dripping and to Artie's excited eyes he makes a small geyser of juice from Marge's orgasm. Seeing her pussy juice roll off the bottom of her large wonderful ass and onto the table really gets him going. Artie climbs aboard throwing Marge's panties at Homer as Artie fucks his trophy at least.

Marge screams of sad excitement only matched by Homers tear filled look of defect. With a smile Artie kisses Marge to flip her over. Fucking her ass proudly and on top of the family table Artie cums hard.

But as he cums Artie shouts, "I win!" As he pulls his cock away Artie sees his seed working deep into her love tunnel to find her egg and give them a kid. The left over dripping down onto the table adding more defeat to Homers face as he finally breaks down crying.

But Artie is pulled from his daydream, as he smells real food. And Marge pouring him a glass of juice.

Artie grabs Marge's wrist to say "Dinner can wait I'm hungry for the really main disk." As Marge struggles Artie orders Homer to help him. As Marge whimpers she truly fears Artie and her ex husband now.

Artie licks his lips as he invasions himself holding Marge's head as he skull fucks her once he finishes fucking her. Marge for her part looks happily broken drooling all over his member and even stroking his balls. But Artie's daydream comes to a violent stopped when a fist meets his jaw.

Landing hard on the floor Artie turns to see a pissed Bart who punches then throws Homer into a wall. With Homer knocked out Artie goes for his gun. But Bart was already on him to Marge's eyes she's never seen her son so angry.

Bart cursing as he says "You fucking piece of shit! Douche- bag licking asshole! You made me bring the thunder shit heel. And now I'll break your fucking face!"

Artie trying to weasel his way out of the situation only gets another fist to his face. His eyes swelling over and mouth becoming bloody from his teeth being punched in. As Artie pleas Bart tells him to shut the fuck up.

With one final punch Bart hears Artie's nose give. Bart quickly looks at Marge to see her still in shock and fear. Looking at his hands Bart shakes his head. His new life causing all this and now her falling further into a sad void. Bart says, "Mom I'm sorry... I'll move out so you won't have to be afraid of me. I love you but I'm a man too... I don't want to hurt you like them."

As Marge watches Bart move to drag Artie and Homer away new tears well up. Not of fear but of a new sadness. Her fear has driven her son, her lover, and her new happiness away.

Marge shaking uses all her will power to scream "NO!"

Bart stops and on turns only to be run over by the nude for of his mother. Falling to his back as a weeping Marge clings to his chest. Marge through her whimpers say "Bart sweetie don't leave me... please mommy needs her special man... now and forever."

Bart lets tears of his own run down his faces as he texts Igor. Along with texting his sisters to get home fast.

 **Bart's POV**

I carry mom to bed even though she was still crying I told her I would be right back. With a kiss to her lips I stroke her cheek making sure she knew that I still love her.

Getting downstairs Igor nods as his guys bag Homer and Artie. I say, "Stage a scene Igor and make sure there are plenty of drugs on Ziff to make him look crazy. Also what about the other anyone involved?"

Igor nods to say "The guy Frank Grimes we found him trying to skip town. What do you want to do with him?"

I growl to say, "He tried to kill my dad Igor. When he wakes he'll decide until then keep him locked up in the basement. Make Homer look like a victim when I got here something was off about him."

Igor nods and it didn't take long for them to leave without anyone noticing. Maggie and Lisa got home fast and I told them what my "investigators" found out. Aunt Patty and Selma came in as I was explaining too.

Aunt Selma growls to say, "When I see that little fucker I'm going to wring his neck!"

I say "Don't worry aunt Selma Mr. Burns guys are the best. They'll find him and tell the police easily. But my concern is how Mr. Burns surgery went. But I'm glad mom is ok given what Artie tried to do to our family."

I know it's wrong that I left out he just trying to rape Marge. But they don't need to know what kind of business I'm now it. However from now on family is under hourly protection.

After dinner given that I faked making a roast beef. Everyone went to bed aunt Selma and Patty using my room and the pull out coach to sleep on.

Marge is still awake when she asks, "Bart come here please?"

Going right to her I wrap her in my arms to kiss her cheek. I say, "I won't tell them that those two were here. If you want to then I'll tell them."

Mom asks, "Bart what did you..." I stop her to say, "Mr. Burns security took them to have them arrested. They've been causing problems for everyone Marge. They hurt Mindy, scared and almost hurt Maggie... Worse off they had you molested and your became the victim of the worse thing a man can do..."

Marge kisses me on the lips but I don't close my eyes until I know she's not crying. Stroking her hair I say "Marge... Mom be strong for Maggie and Lisa they love you. But most of all you're their role model. If you break they'll never be the same. Please whatever you need tell me and I'll help you be the strong women I love."

Mom nods to give me another kiss as I lay her down. Watching her slowly drift off to sleep I smile but I get a text from Smithers.

Rushing off in my car into the get to the hospital to see Mr. Burns awake. Giving him a gentle hug I tell him I'm glad he's awake. Mr. Burns thanks me for taking care of things while he was indisposed.

However to my concern one of the doctors came in to help Mr. Burn stand and be fitted with some medical supports. Mr. Burns says, "You took care of your side of our problem my boy. Now I will personally see to mine."

I nod as Smithers drives us to a cabin near Springfield Lake. We had to walk a little but getting to the cabin we find Frank Grimes tied up with an odd contraption.

Grimes glares in shock seeing us for Mr. Burns to say, "I let you go because I didn't want those pesky regulators telling me how to do business. Yet you couldn't see I helped you when they were found guilty of taking bribes.

"You tried to kill me and worse off you helped a bastard of a man try to hurt my son and his family. Frank Grimes 'chuckles darkly' when you die you'll be leaving a little confession note about how you helped Mr. Ziff do everything you've done. And the best part is I can add you to my list of enemies dead."

Igor squeezed the contraption arm it's plastic straps and strings forcing Grimes to put the gun under his chin. As he curses us I say, "Fuck you Grimes you are just another asshole in my way to making my family happy."

With that the gun goes off and Igor quickly takes off the contraptions as to not leave voids in Grimes shirt. Sitting slumped in a chair Mr. Burns nods to us and we clear out. But Igor has one of his crew stay behind and fake being a witness.

But Igor whispers something to me and I nod. I tell Igor to let me borrow some of his boys for a little bit. I hug Mr. Burn telling him to get home safe as the small crew escorts me to my next stop

Finding the shady bar the two bouncers see me but I snap my fingers and the boys with me each pull a gun. Point them right at the bouncers I say "I've got business with Fat Tony open the door now."

Growling the last part they nod and I march it. The music stops as the boys and me enter. Seeing Tony I walk over to him to say "Tony I see business has been hard for you... But let me tell you a story first. 'I take a set to take away the drink from Tony and place it to the side'.

"A mother raises three kids they each are hurt when the son is the victim of a crime. The son is forced away but when he returns he's made powerful and very dark friends. He's gotten his hands so dirty that he will continue it so long as his family is safe and happy... Tony I can make you and your whole gang vanish tonight if I wanted to. You know why because the cocksucker Ziff tried to destroy my family. My mom and sister became the victim of molestation and attempted rape, my sister nearly was injured in her first big stage play to make a career for herself. And a psycho wanted to kill my adoptive father.

"All because you helped him get out of prison Tony. You want to keep your life you own my family reparations from this point on. And you'll keep paying them until my little sister is out of college. You don't and I don't care how many fools you send to try and kill me. I'll kill them then have you killed too... Hope business is good for you Tony cause if it isn't then you'll be out of the game real soon."

I leave Tony with that choice and head home to rest and try to clear my head.

As the week goes on I was happy mom at least allowed me to hold her. I keep my arm at her shoulder I know she's not ready for anything besides this.

Watching TV I smirk as the police have Artie and Homer. And the evidence against him is being said. I told Mr. Burns lawyer that I want more changers added on for what he did. The Lawyer went right to saying he'd give it to the judge later on this week.

Mom was staring at the TV but it was odd she wasn't angry or shaking. She was blank for some reason. I got up to make a call to Madam Bella.

Talking back and forth she says, "Bart I know you dear but Marge has to come to terms with her new mental state. Even the strongest of wills crack when faced with something as heralding as she did. But you're taking the right steps making sure she's comfortable. Not taking her situation lightly and most of all showing her that you care. All she needs is time to understand herself."

I nod but when I return to the living room mom is gone. Looking for her I don't find her until I head upstairs. Seeing her getting dress I ask, "Mom are you ok?"

She turns to keep her blank look however she kisses me hard. Smashing her body to me I keep my hands on her waist. Her tongue going right into my mouth as she wraps her arms around my neck. Pulling away worried mom inhales deeply to say, "I know what I need to do sweetie but I can't tell you yet."

I look at her worried but she gives me a soft smile to kiss my lips to say, "I'll be back later."

I don't want to let her go but I know she needs to work it out in her own way. With my thoughts focused on the lawsuit of Ziff and getting use to working at the plant. Maggie and Lisa tell me how often mom has been leaving the house.

But to their surprise each time mom has returned a little livelier then earlier. I finish a few pieces of paperwork to head home. One of my design firm employee's texting me that an art expo will be in Maine starting in the spring.

But I also remember that Thanksgiving is just a few weeks away. I'll have to find a nice play for our family to have a get together at.

Getting home I smiles seeing mom laughing a little with the girls in the living room. I get right to giving them all a hug even mom smiles to give her son a happy squeeze. I wish I could hug her longer but she lets go to ask us to pay attention.

Mom says, "Kids I know things have been very uncomfortable lately. And I know you're worried about me but I can tell you this. In a few days I'm going to be a new me."

We nod still worried but we understand mom needs whatever she's been doing. And we're more then ready to give her the space she needs. In my room I look over a few notes for my phone to vibrate. I smile happy to see Mindy in a picture chewing away at a box of donuts.

I send her a picture of my latest aid for Titania. It's her as a space cowgirl for the upcoming Halloween treat themed sarsaparilla Seven Sails agreed to.

Mindy sends a giggling icon teasing me about how tight the outfit she's wearing is. And if I'm trying to give her and idea of what to wear for Halloween. But I just tease her back asking if she'd want to see me in a skintight leather outfit.

After a while and some dozen texts about Halloween I stretch before calling it a night. Opening my eyes I feel my hands touch something soft. Looking down I see Maggie curled up and clinging to my side.

I sigh seeing that my hand is down her panties squeezing her developing ass. I can't believe my youngest sister has the hots for me. It's both weird and exciting for some reason.

Slowly removing my hand I kiss her cheek. Getting out of bed slowly I head downstairs to find Lisa making toast and waffles. Lisa says, "Mom left earlier so lets hope she'll get back sooner."

I nod to kiss Lisa deeply wrapping my arms around her we moan into each other's mouths. Squeezing her ass Lisa whimpers to say "Let's save the fun for later Bart. We both need to get it out after going so long worried about mom."

I nod to smile as Maggie comes downstairs but to our surprise she's wearing one of my shirts. Lisa rolls her eyes while I think its kind of funny how large it is over her body.

After cleaning up we watch TV happy to lose ourselves in a little mindless cartoons. Around noon mom comes home. But to our eyes mom is transformed. Wearing the blues of the Springfield police force.

Maggie says "Mom you became a police officer?!"

Mom smiles to place her fists on her hips to smile saying "Officer Simpson will be reporting for duty starting next week kids."

Liza and Maggie gush over mom happy for her and her stance for trying to regain her courage. And stand back up after being a victim... Is it wrong that I want to fuck my mom right now while she's still in uniform?

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo you all got me back for another round. Dudes yes I know I am late no excuses can make up for this. In all honesty the chapters that have lemons is the main cause. I wanted them not to be just there dudes. I wanted them to be emotional and more called for due to what the characters wanted. But most of all I wanted to make the chapters as long as possible. As you will notice and hopefully the longer chapters will mean some reviews. Again dudes sorry.**

 **Bloodline69: Thanks for the like dude hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Wendel Santana: Here you go dude hope you like it!**

 **Shout outs to everyone following and liking too you all are amazing!**

 **Everyone needs a good family but a sexy family is even better.**

 **Springfield Marge's POV**

After dinner I tell the girls goodnight and I pull Bart into my room. Wrapping my arms around his neck he keeps his hands to my waist as we hug. I feel strong again and just like he asked I brought the light back into my girls eyes. Squeezing my special man I feel happy to be able to feel a bit normal.

Pulling away slowly I look into my sons eyes. I smile saying "Bart my sweet special man you did what every wife wants their man to do. You protected the girls and me... You give us so much and you were ready to leave just so I could be happy. Honey please stay with me for as long as this life will let me."

Bart nods as I stroke his face to pull his face to mine. Tasting my mans lips once more I shiver as his hands go lower. Squeezing my ass I jump grinding my crotch to his. Wrapping one leg around him as I push my chest into his to deepen our kiss is oh it's beyond amazing. I want my baby to love me again and I won't hold back!

Lifting me up by my ass Bart carries me to place me onto the bed. Wrapping my legs around him I say "Citizen Bart as an officer I can't be seen having such an affair. Mind keeping this secret."

Bart undoes my shirt to give me a seductive growl as I puff up my breasts. He says, "I'm more then happy to see that such a well equipped officer stays and protects our good town. But I think it's time we celebrate your new career with a more physical exam."

I whimper feeling his hands trace up my stomach to knead my tits. Gasping Bart unclips the strap letting my boobs bounce free. I started wearing the ones that let you undo them from the front. I want my baby to have easy access so we can always have fun.

I moan feeling his lips wrap around my nipple as he plays with the other. Sucking my nipple he tugs until it pops from his lips. Looking at me he's hungry and so am I. I need this I need the love of my man to finally push back the final pieces of that horrible day.

Belle has been great at helping me confront my demons. She even told me if I didn't face them right Bart would leave out of fear of hurting me emotionally.

That evening when he beat the crap out of the bastard I saw the color leave his face. He looked at me in horror of what he was and I never want to see that face again. My baby worried that I'd look at him like those bastards... No my special man is staying right where he belongs!

Bart tosses off my shoes to slowly pull down my pants. Spreading my legs he kisses along my thighs to squeeze. I moan to take his hands saying "No more teasing honey mommy needs her baby inside her."

Bart nods throwing off all of our clothes Bart lets me lead. Grinding my pussy across his cock I bite my lip to look at him. Bart takes hold of my waist to slowly ease me down his cock. I moan throwing back my head as I feel his cock bottom out in me. Putting my hands to his chest I kiss across his cheek to then kiss his lips. Sinking further into our bed I look at Bart who smiles at me.

Smiling back I raise my hips feeling his dick slide out of me until only his tip is left. Then I slam down onto his cock. Moaning into his chest, Bart squeezes my ass as we finally fuck. Weeks of no sex and I finally feel his warm love stick inside me again. This is my baby boy no he's my special man now and forever. I mean I pretty much just called him my husband a few seconds ago.

I sigh and twitch feeling the loving hands of my man on my ass. Bouncing harder I want this to make up for all the hurt looks he saw on my face. Bart grips my hips stopping me as I open my eyes I see him staring at me. Bart says "Mom we don't have to rush slow and steady. We have plenty of time to express what we really want to say." I nod to slowly rock my hips with his. Leaning down I moan into the cress of his neck as we get into our groove.

I raise myself from Bart's chest to take hold of the top of the headboard. As I bonce my hips I arch my back as Bart latches onto my nipples. Feeling my loving man suck on my tits like he was a baby fills my heart with so many warm memories. Now my babies grown and returning the love with mutual fever. I shake my hips for Bart to take hold of my lower back and play with my swinging tits more. I moan to think 'Oh baby you're making me feel like the most important woman in the world!'

Pushing myself back I don't want to cum before Bart. I at least want us to cum close or at the same time. With my arms behind me I keep the goods away from Bart's hands. Still lying down Bart puts his hands on my thighs and squeezes as I squeeze his cock with my pussy. Batting my eyes playfully at him Bart really has our bed jumping. I can't hold it but I can feel him twitching. Screaming to the ceiling I cum all over Bart and wash his pelvis with my juices.

Shaking like crazy Bart growls loudly to push me onto my back. With my head hanging over the foot of the bed I moan as Bart fucks me. Looking across from me I see my reflection in the mirror and mirror Bart fucking her. I think 'Yes that's it girl they're fucking us with all the love they can give.' Blowing myself a kiss I moan as Bart hooks his arms under my legs and pushes them up. Moaning I run my nails up his chest and stroke his neck.

I can feel his blood pumping hard from a vein in his neck. I moan saying "Yes ooooh yes Bart baby you fuck me so sweetly honey. Yes make mommy cum all over your cock again." In a grunt Bart cums coating my pussy and pushing until my womb let's his head slip in some more. I shudder and feeling my eyes go white for a little bit. Oh it feels so good having his spunk shoot off in me after so long.

Taking a moment to cool down I stroke Bart's cheek to say "Honey you make this milf mother of yours feel twenty years younger." Bart smiles to kiss me and whisper "Mom you look way hotter then you did twenty years ago." I blush as he lifts me to change our position. On my hands and knees Bart kisses my neck to rub my shoulders. I moan deeply as his hands glide and squeeze down my back all the way to my ass. With a soft pat that makes my buns wave Bart says "Yea it's good to be able to love you again mom."

I blush to moan as he gives me a few soft thrusts. I say "Bart honey you make me feel things my ex neglected giving me. I'd say you even make me feel things he never did." Bart kisses my cheek and tickle my ear as he says "He didn't have the same loving connection as we do mom. Nothing is deeper then a son cumming deep into the womb of the loving woman that gave him life. And with all the love you gave me as a kid I want to return it all ten fold starting tonight. Mommy your baby boy is home~."

I shiver as he gets really deep making me scream. Bart wraps his arms around me to pull me back into his chest. My hands squeezing his as we become an incestual mess. I can't tell you how many times either of us came. All I'm for sure of is that we passed out. And by the time we woke up Lisa was knocking at the bedroom door. But Bart's morning wood was keeping us joint at the waist. And I wanted to have fun in the shower next.

 **Third person's POV**

Inside a small dimly lite hut a woman sits by a small fireplace. Relaxing in her chair she sighs to breath deeply. Around her are several dozen crystals all in different shape, designs, and colors. Slowly she raises one hand to pull a purple crystal to her. The crystal uneven and cracked still has the unfinished white flaking to it.

Whispering into the crystal it shimmers before a faint glow appears from her eyes and the crystals surface. A simple knock at her door draws the woman's attention from her crystal. Floating the crystal back to its previous location she waits for the next knock.

The woman says, "You may enter Holder of Dreams..."

In walks a man in elegant dress his distinct cane clicking as he enters the woman's hut. She raises her hand for another crystal to move as the man speaks. He says "So many new ones. I take it your line of decedents have grown since my last visit?"

The woman nods with soft wary smile to answer "Yes though they feared me for being a witch they understand that my heart is pure. Even though others would try and tell them otherwise. But my decedents lives mean little to a man that dreams endlessly... Speak your mind Sir Dreamer..."

The holder of dreams say "Please Baba must we be so formal? I remember back when people feared your son for his trickery. Now he is hailed in history as a great showman and escapist."

Baba nods with a small smile to say "Yes me being called Baba Yaga means little to the few decedents still alive... Or the son I lost... So I ask again Sir Lancer what is it you want from me?"

Sir Lancer bows to answer, "I simply want your help in finding and uniting all the Key holders. The time has come for a shift we both know that myths aren't lies. So why don't we change the course of the world once more hm?"

Baba glares at Sir Lancer to answer "Simple Sir Lancer when we Holders come together chaos is not far... Tyrants are born from what the old Holders called the Gathering. Vampires, Trolls, Men formed into beasts, Daemons free to walk the soils, ghouls and feral spectra's stalking and cutting down all they desire. Blood soaked into the very soils across endless lands... Castle plundered with nothing taken but lives... Kingdoms toppled and left in ruins... Battlefields and lands from one seashore to the next coated and sprayed in the blood of the innocent and the vile! Your dreams are just like the others... Bloody conquest conceived in the blackest of wombs! To strike fear into the hearts and minds of all left alive to tell of it! You Sir Dreamer are why we must remain separated for every dreamer is truly a tyrant!"

Sir Lancer holds his tongue noticing the various crystals glowing an shaking violently where they rest. As Baba eases back in her chair Sir Lancer nods to say, "I see very well lady Baba I apologize for troubling you."

Baba Yaga waves her hand to turn her chair and open her hut door. She says, "Be gone Dreamer for I will not be made a fool like the old Holders. They allowed themselves to be tricked by your dreams. But I will not fall pray to your wild farces of conquest."

Sir Lancer bows to leave walking back down the dark dirt road until he gets to a small limo. Inside he looks to one of his twin butlers. Sir Lancer says, "Make sure she stays here. She maybe the Holder of Reflection but she will see in time that there must always be tyrants."

As the limo drives off into the night of the countryside the sun is slowly rising across the world. Laura Powers sits up in her small apartment pissed that yet another small movie production is only offering her a spot as an extra. An extra that will only be seen in one scene at best and that's if the camera is angled right.

Laura thought for sure that after her movie roles she'd get some decent screen time. Even if they were also in Indie movies that still showed her acting skills right? But again she's being roped into small bite sized parts due to no one wanting to take a chance on her. Rubbing her head Laura looks at her phone her mom texted her love and luck. But after a few texts her mom sends just love.

Laura's mom has always supported her but she wanted to show her mom she can make it big. She wants to give back all the years of support her mom gave to her by making it big. But now Laura's mom just wants her daughter to be happy even with small success. Laura soon ends up watching TV seeing to her surprise Titania showing off her acting skills in a soda commercial of Seven Sails.

The ending credits giving sponsor rights to Seven Sails and Bart. Or the design studio Bart owns the same one his sisters told her about. Laura gulps to think 'Should I? I mean I can't just call out of the blue... Am I really this desperate that I'd use my friend/ex crush connection to get Bart to hire me? He did offer at Comic-con but won't I look desperate if I called so quickly? Ok you good home for a while pretend to be in between movies and ask Bart for a small part nothing big and no one gets hurt... Fuck this is going to get complicated!'

Laura groans trying to works out her plan to go to Springfield. Back in Springfield several females are chatting away with said commercial star. Titania, Manjula, Edna K., Patty and Selma are all chatting in her and Manjula's living room. Edna says, "Ok with the store redesign not able to happen yet due to our funding issue. We need to figure out a way to earn addition funds."

Selma suggests "How about we ask a few kids to sell cookies from the store and cut them in on coupons or snacks."

Edna shakes her saying, "We can't the whole child labor laws and such. Wish we could go with a big bake sale like when I was a teacher. But Seymour's budget ideas an shortcutting only got so far... We need something to draw people here in large numbers and be sure they'll pay well..."

A knock at the door breaks their attention from their conversations. Titania opens it finding Bart on the other side. Bart saying "Sorry for the house call Titania but the sowing crew finished your outfit for the next commercial. And they wanted to be sure it fit you."

Titania smiles thanking Bart and pulling him into the apartment. Inside Bart smiles at his aunts and a bigger surprise at seeing his old teacher.

Patty hums to say "What a minute why didn't we think of this sooner? Bart you know ways to drawing crowds to see a big premier. Manjula needs one to help fund the redesign for her little mart."

Manjula blushes to try and say otherwise but Bart happily agrees to sit and listen to their ideas. Bart hums to say, "Well you can guess why guys often watch Titania commercials and ads really. Young guys are horny and well put a hot lady an a small story together and you have their attention. But for a big spur of the moment event you need more then just one lady. As for an event idea usually it's well something provocative."

Titania hums to smile asking "Bart are you suggesting we flaunt our bodies to get guys to pay us?" Titania squeezes her tits together with her biceps to try and get Bart to look down her cleavage. Bart keeps his eyes up for Selma to hum adding "Well you know how horny guys in this town are. I mean did you seem them swarm the porn shops for that latest film?

"Believe me Titania if you wore something sexual or skimpy enough and held up a sign. Guys will be kicking down the door at a chance to just get an eyeful."

Edna laughs to say "That's it we should hold a car wash! Manjula will handle the cash while we handle the cars. We wear bikinis, short skirts, and the usual guy eye candy an watch them line up down the block. The ones that walk by will stay hang around and pop into the store for food. Thus more money in our pockets and Mr. Sails will gladly contribute to our little fundraiser. Once he sees the promotional shots of his star actress flaunting her stuff for a surprise photo shoot. Courtesy of our dear artist Bart and his good nature of helping."

Bart gulps as all eyes turn to him, as not only did he inspire the idea Edna now has. He's also being roped in to help make it be a promotional stunt. Bart sighs to ask, "Can I at least make a suggestion that Titania doesn't show up until a decent amount of people come? Then her being a surprise guest to promote the soda being available at the store to boost sales."

Titania agrees to wrap an arm around Bart's to say, "That's my favorite manager he always has a big idea ready to help show how good my work is."

Bart blushes as Titania giggles to further tease Bart by sticking her tongue out playfully like a kid. Even with her tits pretty much shoved into the side of his face Bart keeps his eyes from looking. Edna and the twin's role their eyes thinking how cute it is to see Bart so flustered. But Manjula looks on with longing also wanting to show Bart some kindness in return. For just like Titania the Indian businesswoman has a small crush for the kind artist.

Trying to figure out a date that is best and has a good number of cars driving around is a good start. But for the most part they ladies agree they also need to promote the car wash a little. Bart suggests that Patty and Selma see if any of their friends at the DMV knows anything. Or could drop a few hints to some guys. The twins nod right away already having a few names in mind.

After a while Bart says he has to head over to the power plant to see Mr. Burns. Titania still being the flirt gives Bart a kiss to the cheek as he stands to leave. Still being a tease even as she walks Bart to the door she brushes her hand or rubs the crotch of his jeans. Bart was glad he was able to keep a straight face. Or well blushing face as he said his goodbyes. Even while Titania blew him a kiss with a knowing wave.

A decent drive later Bart is in Mr. Burns office along with Igor and a few of his guards. Igor places a case on the desk for Bart to open. Igor says, "Fat Tony made his first payment sir. He also said that his organization would be getting rid of any competition that doesn't roll over. He says he doesn't want any more bad blood from your family."

Bart rolls his eyes as Mr. Smithers counts the bills and nods that the amount is correct. Mr. Burns says "Igor how many do you have on your payroll?"

Igor answers "Thirty Mr. Burns as well as several contacts within the Army and CIA." Mr. Burns looks at Bart waiting for him to say something. Bart turns to Igor saying "Igor I want you to add twenty more bodies to your payroll. The plant will remain with eight guards on rotation but we're adding two more for backup. They will be added to patrol within the buildings underground as well as the roadside. Another thing Igor you did good solving my families problem as quickly and as effective as you did. And I mean this when I say it... thank you."

Igor nods for Mr. Burns to lean forward saying "Igor another thing I want your selections not to be limited just to people that can shoot. They must have a good array of skills, as I expect nothing less then good results. Also Bart's mother has recently joined the police force. The last thing I want is for her to get into a shoot out with some thugs. Fat Tony maybe working to control those streets. But she will be patrolling them and even that oaf can't stop every trigger-happy idiot. These addition guards are to be watching her whenever she goes out. I don't care if you have to take a bullet you make sure whoever you hire knows her life is above all else."

Igor nods leaving to begin making some phone calls. Mr. Burns looks at Bart to say "I'm happy for your mother she's overcoming her trauma. But for a woman with such a kind heart to carry a gun. And have an axe to grind against criminals won't end well."

Bart looks to his adoptive father to say "Pops you're looking out for the family just like I did for you. But pops there is something I haven't told you yet about my mom and me." With a deep sigh Bart asks for Mr. Smithers to give them a moment. With the door closed and no one listening in Bart reveals to his adoptive father the full scale of his current relationship status.

Lisa however is grinding her teeth as Jessica sits across from her in the evil teens room. Jessica showing a short video on her laptop of the little sex romp they had. Jessica smirks to say, "Lisa you shouldn't frown it'll cause wrinkles and we can't have that. You're too young with I'm guessing some potential?"

Lisa is about to scream when Jessica says "Easy girl I'm not going to give this to anyone yet. But you are going to help the twins and me with a little problem. You see you're brother is the most popular young bachelor in Springfield. So the girls and me want a few dates nothing big. But maybe a few rounds in bed after some dates would be nice too."

Lisa growls to say, "If you think blackmailing me is going to get my brother to fuck you..." Jessica cuts Lisa off saying "Oh get off the high horse Lisa and just let the twins and me sleep with Bart. For god sake what choices do we have in this shitty town? Plus the twins got a tip that his girlfriend is cool with open relationships. So just get us a meeting with her and I'll delete the damn video."

Lisa grits her teeth thinking 'It's not that simple you bitch.' Jessica sees Lisa's anger to huff and cross her arms under her tits. Jessica says "Look I'm not looking for money ok I just want..."

Lisa cuts her off saying "You want to screw my brother and play around with his feelings for you like you did before. I still remember those pranks that you and him use to do together. Next thing I know he tells me you kissed him and manipulate him into tricking your dad getting him in trouble."

Jessica looks away saying, "My dad and mom are prudes they needed a good kick to lighten them up. And I said I was sorry."

Lisa says "A half assed sorry from you doesn't make up for the fact that your dad humiliated my brother in front of everyone at church. And he didn't do anything for two weeks to make up for what he did!"

Jessica huffs thinking 'Fuck she's right all Bart has to do is tell his girlfriend about our past and no sex for me. The twins yes because they always stayed on Bart's good side even before he left. Fuck! I need leverage!'

Jessica groans saying, "Ok your right Lisa I should properly apologize to your brother. Just tell Bart to meet me at the church Friday after school we get out early anyway. I'll talk and see if I can make up for what I did." Lisa glares at Jessica, which she adds that she'll delete the video once she and Bart get to talk things out.

Watching Lisa leave and walk down the street Jessica right away video call the twins on her laptop. Locking her door the twins pop up for Jessica to panic. The twins calm her down for Jessica to explain what happened.

Sherri says "Girl you're screwed all Lisa has to do is tell Bart you have dirt on her and he'll go ballistic."

Jessica hisses to say "Don't you think I already know she will. I need you two with me. I need your help in smoothing things over with Bart. Terri please tell me the time you two dated still has weight now?"

Terri shrugs to say, "Well he didn't get fooled when we tried to trick him like we normally do to mess with people. Or the time we popped up to hangout. But every time we did something pulled him away from us. Last time it was an accident at his little sister's big play. We saw them standing outside talking to the police. Believe me we tried to put the moves on him but Bart wouldn't bite. His girlfriend must be really something for him to insist we talk to her first."

Jessica curses to bite her nail worried out of her mind how things will go Friday. That is until Sherri says "Well why don't you got to Bart's house while Lisa isn't there? Sure Bart won't like that you blackmailed his sister but~ if you I don't know really apologized. While a certain twin of mine vouched for you. I'm sure Bart will at least hear you out for a little."

Jessica looks at Terri giving her the puppy eyes with a small please. Terri groans to say "Fine! But you owe me two birthday gifts for helping you." Jessica is about to argue but she quickly huffs a fine.

Ending the video chat Jessica bites her nail trying to think up a good sounding apology. As well as thinking of a way for her to get into Bart's pants without her making it look too obvious. The pills she swiped from Frinks labs could help. But she'll only be able to slip it into Bart's mouth by kissing him.

Or maybe it'll work if she slips it into a drink? But even then she still needs her and Bart to be alone and for Bart to trust her. Jessica huffs to say, "I will sleep with him and rub it in Lisa's face just cause I did. Watch out Bart you cute church girl wants to play around again."

 **Well hoped you liked it and if you didn't well I don't care. Drop me a review and some other fun stuff. I'll see you all later!**


End file.
